Accidents, Decisions and Love
by ViannaJo
Summary: Luna-Brooke is on her way to La push, when she gets into a horrible accident. Seth finds her and imprints but she on the verge of death.Will the decision he makes make her hate him forever?
1. Accidents

**Authors Note: I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Also I want to say Thank you to my Beta reader WhiteTiger101! You are amazing! Also to my two Best Friends who encourage me to write! I love you Guys!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight but I wish I did. But doesnt everyone?**

Luna-Brooke POV

"When you were Young," by the killers is playing on the radio as I drive down the highway about 7 miles from La Push, Washington, my new home. I sing along because it's one of my favorite songs remembering how I got here...

"Hey Em, you mind if I come over tonight? Parents are having 'date night' and honestly I didn't want to be here for that," I tell my best friend and hear on the other side of the line her laughing.

"Yea sure, we can have movie night! I got the movies if you have the popcorn," she said still giggling a little.

"Of course! I'll see you around 5 then?" I ask her.

"It's a date," she says before hanging up.

I hang up and go downstairs to tell my parents where I'm going. My parents have been in love since senior year in high school. Even now they look at each other like love sick puppies dog.

Me being an only child, me and my parents are close and do a lot together. We were a very open family. We told each other everything.

"Hey mom! Hey dad! I'm going to Em's tonight so you can have the house for your 'date night'," I tell them while looking for the kitchen for the popcorn in the kitchen.

"Awe honey, you're so sweet! But we were just planning on going out you didn't have to leave," my mom says.

"Uh yea I did! Besides me and Em have been in need of a movie night for the longest time so this gives us a reason, too," I tell them, letting them know I don't feel pushed out the door, even though I know that's what they want.

"Okay, sweetheart you have fun at Em's tonight. What time are you leaving for her house?" my dad asks looking at my mom like she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Around 5. What time is your dinner reservation?" I ask.

"It's at 7,"my mom answers for my dad.

"Oh nice bring me back a fancy piece of their cake," I tell them laughing," I'm going to go get ready have fun on your date."

"We will," they say in unison.

I go up to my room and put a few things in my duffel bag including pajama pants, T-shirt and jeans, and my phone and charger. Around 4:30, I yell "Bye" to my parents and get into my car, my mom and dad bought me 4 months ago for my 16th birthday. About 15 minutes later I was in Emily's driveway. Before I even get to the door, it flings open and there stands my best friend, Emily Evans. Her brown curly hair being whipped back from her face by the wind.

Emily had shoulder-length brown curly hair and very green eyes. She is super-skinny and tall. She's tan from playing sports like soccer and basketball. Also Em's really nice, confident and friendly.

"Luna!" Emily yells at me.

"Emily!" I yell back as she runs at me and we hug. Anyone else who would see us would think we were crazy or we hadn't seen eachother in years, when in fact we saw eachother just yesturday at school.

"Come on inside, let's get that popcorn popping and I already have our first movie picked out. Can you guess what it is?" she asks.

"Titanic," I say. When she nods in excitement I say, "Shocker" and she laughs. Whenever left to pick a movie Emily always picks Titanic. I swear she knows every word to that movie by heart.

We spend the rest of the night talking about guys, eating popcorn and watching movies. By midnight we had watched Titanic, The Last Song, Dear John, and now watching, the Notebook. Well I am, Em fell asleep halfway through. When the movie ended I turned it off and fell asleep.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring

I wake up to see my phone going off. I look at Emily's alarm clock. 2o'clock am. Who is calling me at this time of night?

"Hello," I say groggily, trying to not wake Em.

"Hello is this Ms. Luna-Brooke Owens?" the voice on the other end of the phone asks.

"Yes, who is this?" I cautiously ask.

"I'm Dr. Steiner. I work in the ER at the Seattle Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your parents have been in a terrible accident. Please get to the hospital as soon as you can," I'm in complete shock by the time she finishes I'm barely able to respond by saying "Yea I'll be there," and hung up before she said anything else.

"Emily Get Up!" I yell at her, jumping up and grabbing my shoes, the shock wearing off and now in urgency to get to the hospital.

"What? What going on?" Emily asked confused. "Where are you going?" she ask finally realizing I have my shoes on and grabbing my jacket.

"The hospital. My parents were in an accident. I have to get there," I tell her.

"Okay but I'm going with you. Give me a second to grab my shoes write a note to my parents, and grab my jacket, she says getting up and grabbing her shoes.

"Okay but hurry up! I'm going to go start my car. Be there in 3 minutes or I'm leaving," I say wanting to leave as soon as possible. I grab my keys and head out the door. I get in my car and start it up. Not even a minute later Em comes running out and jumps in my car.

In the matter of 20 minutes we pulled into the hospital. I park in the closest parking spot I could and practically run to the entrance. When I get in I asked the sectary where I could find Mr. and Mrs. Owen. A nearby lady with a doctor's uniform came towards me. She had blonde hair but it was up in a ponytail. She was a few inches taller than me and pretty skinny. As she got closer I could see she had hazel eyes.

"Hello are you Luna-Brooke? I'm Dr. Steiner. We talked on the phone," she said sticking out her hand.

I shake her hand and say, "Where's my parents? How are they? How bad was the accident?" I ask all these questions coming out before I could stop myself.

"Well your parents were hit by a semi-truck pretty hard. Your mother is unconscious and were doing a few test on her now," she says looking as if she's not sure what to say next.

"And my father. What about him?" I say fearing the worst but hoping for the best.

"Um... Yes your father... I'm sorry to say that your father has passed away. He was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident," she says looking apologetically that she had to give this news.

I fall to my knees and start crying. My father is gone. And they don't know how my mom is. This can't be happening. I just saw them. I was just talking to them. This has to be a bad dream.

I pull myself together enough and with the help of Emily I stand back up and ask "Where's my mother at?"

"She's in room B202. I'll take you there. Just follow me,"Dr. Steiner says looking sympathetic. Emily helps me up and helps me stay up. Dr. Steiner looks as if she was going to say something but decided against it.

We get to the door labeled B202 and Dr. Steiner opens it and gestures for me to go in. I let go off Em and walk in. I see my mom lying on the bed, eyes closed and laying very still. She has tons of tubes hooked up to her.

"When will you get her test results back?" I ask.

"In about an hour," she says," I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be back with the results as soon as I can."

I sit in the chair right next to my mom's bed. Em stands next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Do you want me to get you something?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I don't think I could drink anything anyways," I tell her. She leaves quietly only hearing the click lets me know that she's gone. Across the room I see a clock. 3 o'clock. Wasn't only 10 hours ago I was talking to them.

I take my mom's hand in mine "Mom you have to wake up. Mommy I want to go home. You have to wake up," I say tears running down face.

What will I do without them? I have no other family. Where will I go?

I held my mom's hand in mine for the next hour. Emily comes in with her coffee and a Dr. Pepper, my favorite pop, followed by Dr. Steiner with a clipboard and a folder in her hand.

"Sorry I took so long. I got lost," she says handing me the Dr. Pepper even though I didn't ask for anything. She stands behind me waiting for the doctor to speak.

"I have the results and I'm sorry but...um... Your mother is well she's brain dead. We can't do anything for her. I'm very sorry. The only thing keeping her alive is life support and in this case we are to take her off life support. When you say your goodbyes and are ready then we are to take her off life support," she says looking very apologetic, "Again I'm very sorry for your lose," she says before leaving.

"I'm going to step outside unless you want me to stay," Emily says.

"I need you to stay," I say, "Please."

"Okay," she says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, I just want to say that I love you. You've been there since the beginning. Encouraging me. Helping me. And just being there for me. I love you," I say to her even though she probably can't hear me. I start crying wishing I wasn't saying goodbye to my mom but instead talking to her.

I stand up and kiss my mom's cheek. Emily helps me out of my chair. My legs are stiff from siting in the chair so long. My vision is blurry from the tears in my eyes so I let Emily lead me out of the room.

The next few days pass in a blur. Emily's parents offered to let me stay with them until I figured out what I was going to do. They also helped put together my parent's funerals together. I cried over my parent's death for the next 2 days. The day of the funeral I pulled myself together enough so I looked strong.

Many people I didn't know came up to me and said things like " I'm sorry for your lose," and "They were good people," or "You're so young to have this happen to you," the whole time I just wanted to scream.

After the funeral, a woman in her late 30's with short, straight brown hair walked up to me, "Are you Luna-Brooke Owen, "she asked and I nodded, "I'm Katie Royal, a social worker."

"Okay, "I say wondering what she wants.

"Well you see, you're only sixteen and you have no family left to take you in and care for you. Your parents didn't have a will to say what was supposed to happen if this sad occasion happened so the state has to put you in foster care," she says putting me in shock. Foster care. Well I didn't think I was going to stay Em's house till I was eighteen did I? Obviously the state has to do something with me.

"Okay so when do I have to leave?" I ask," and where am I going?"

"Tomorrow if you're ready and actually you will be going to La Push, Washington. See all the foster care homes are full around here and we found a nice home in La Push for you to stay at," she says for a second time shocking me. I'm moving 3 hours away! Away from everything to a place I don't know with no one I know.

"There's nowhere closer to put me? You want me to move 3 hours away?" I ask hoping anywhere, somewhere is closer and available.

"No, I'm sorry, nowhere is available. We're lucky to find one that close," she explained making me lose hope, "I'll be at your house let's say 3 o'clock tomorrow to drive you to your new home."

"Actually if you don't mind I'll drive myself, if you give me directions. I have a car," I tell her. If I'm moving away to a pace I don't know, it will be on my terms plus I'd rather not spend the long drive in a car with this lady making small talk.

"Okay then, I'll meet you in La Push at let's say 7," she says.

"That's fine. I'll see you then," I tell her, wanting to leave already.

"Alrighty see you then, bye," she says before turning around and walking towards what I'm guessing is her car.

As I walk around looking for Emily, who seemed to disappear on me, I literally run into a guy who seems huge compared to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says apologetically.

"Its fine," I say looking up to see that the speaker is Gale Hensworth, the guy I've had a crush on forever. He has blue eyes that are so blue like the ocean. He has short brown hair and is pretty tall and muscular. At first glance he may seem scary but once you talk to him he's probably the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He runs in the popular crowd at school but he never acts like a snob, he talks to everyone.

"Oh, hey Luna. I'm really sorry about your parents. How are you doing," he asked concerned.

"I guess as good as I can be doing in this situation," I honestly say.

"Yea that was a stupid question to ask, but if it helps I know what you're going through. I lost my mom 2 years ago and the whole time during the funeral I just wanted to scream. So if you need someone to talk to I'm here," he says.

"That's exactly how I felt. I just wanted to get out of there," I tell him.

"Yea it's very overwhelming. So, where are you going to be staying for now on, with an aunt or grandparent or something," he ask, seeming truly interested.

"Actually, I don't have anyone to take me in and so I'm being put in foster care," I tell him, "I'm leaving tomorrow to my new home."

"So this is going to make things a lot harder to ask you," he says, completely confusing me.

"Say what?" I ask him.

"Well I was going to ask you...ask you if, well, if you wanted to go out on a date with...with me but with you moving away well this is going to be tricky," he shyly says.

"What? You were going to ask me out? Me? Out of all people?" I say surprised.

"Yea I have a great timing right. I've liked you for a while just was too scared to say anything but then this happened and I realized that you could have died also and life's too short," he says looking at his shoes.

"Well the answer is yes I would but I don't know how, I'm leaving tomorrow. But if none of this would have happened I would have loved too. I have to find Em and go home and start packing. I hope to hear from you sometime," I say smiling at him.

"I'll definitely talk to you soon, bye," he says smiling back making me smile even more.

"Bye, Gale," I say before walking away. I find Emily by my car, "There you are! I have a lot to tell you."

I tell her about the social worker and how I'm going to foster care. Also about Gale and how he asked me out even though it's crappy timing. She freaks out about the whole thing.

We drive to my house and start packing my things. I pack my clothes in my duffel bags I have. Some books and pictures in some boxes we found around the house. I put my labtop, iPod, and cell phone and some items that I can't leave behind in my bag. By 6o'clock we packed everything up and put it in my car. The stuff left in the house is suppose to be sold with the house and add to my parent's life insurance that I get when I'm eighteen.

The rest of the night me and Em stay up talking about how we're going to stay in touch and will always be best friends.

The next morning we put the rest of my things in my car and we hung out around her house. Afraid of that dreaded hour when I would have to leave. I decided to leave after dinner which puts me an hour behind but I figure who cares I'll get there when I get there.

I say thank you to Em's parents for letting me stay for so long and goodbye. Then I look at Emily and start crying knowing this isn't goodbye but it might as well be since we will hardly ever see each other. We both cry, hug and say goodbye. When I finally get in my car and set out for my new home its 5:30.

And that's how I got here. Driving at 10 o'clock at night. I hit rush hour and sat for an hour in traffic. The farther I drive the farther I get from Seattle, my parents, my best friend and the guy I like. My life.

That's when it happens. A deer comes flying out of the woods. I swerve and hit a slick spot in the road from the rain freezing on the road. I slide off the road and end up, car rolling, down the steep hill. My car hits a tree and I hit my head on the steering wheel blacking out.

I'm in and out of conscienceless many times. When I come into conscienceless for a little while I feel hot sticky stuff coming out of my head and running down my cheek. I see out the window that the hill is so steep no one will see me from the road. I start feeling sharp pains everywhere and I end up blacking out again...

The last time I come back into consciousness before I'm sure that I'm going to die, I see out my window a huge wolf standing about a foot away from my car. My last thought before I black out is if either way I die whether from the pain or this wolf at least I'll be back with my parents...

**Please Review! Love to hear what you think! It makes me want to write faster!**


	2. Imprint

**Authors Note: Hope you guys like this Chapter! Thanks again to my Beta WhiteTiger101 and my two Best Friends! I love you guys! Thanks for encouraging me to write!**

**Disclaimer: No I dont own Twilight! :(**

Seth's POV

It was just suppose to be a regular surveillance check with Sam, Jacob, and Paul when I came across the car. The car seemed to have crashed and roll down the hill from the road. A tree at the edge of the forest stopped it. When I got closer that's when I smelt it: Blood.

_What is that Seth?_ Sam asked reading my thoughts on the blood.

_I don't know. Found a car pretty wreck. I'm going to go find out what it is,_ I tell them.

_Okay but be careful,_ Jacob says to me.

_I will,_ I say cautiously approaching the car. I go up to the driver's side and look into the car. That's when I see her. The most beautiful girl in the world. Gravity switches. The earth no longer holds me. She does. Her beautiful light blue eyes staring at me for only a moment and that's all it takes.

She closes her eyes and that's when I see it. She's covered in blood. Her head has a huge gash on it.

_Seth you have to get her to a doctor or something! Hurry! Go!_ Sam says knowing I just imprinted.

_I'm taking her to Carlisle,_ I say before shifting. I tug on my shorts as quickly as possible and then open the driver's door. Now how to do this without hurting her more? I pull off her seatbelt that is stuck to her by dried blood and where it has cut into her skin.

I gently pick her up in my arms and take off running for the Cullen's house. I run as fast as I can hoping to god that Carlisle is home. When I get about a half a mile from the Cullen's house I start yelling at Edward in my head to let him know what's going on and that I need Carlisle. Also for those who can't handle blood to get out of the house.

I get to the front door and Edward is there already opening it for me. Carlisle stands behind him in the foyer.

"Here give her to me and I'll see what I can do," Carlisle says holding out his arms. I hand her over to him and Carlisle disappears with her to his office where all his supplies are.

"You imprinted on her," Edward says knowingly.

"Yes," I say even though it wasn't a question," I was in the woods when I found her. She had been in a car accident. I don't know how long she's been there but I have to save her somehow," I tell him. I leave Edward then and run up to Carlisle's office. He has laid her on his operating table that probably hasn't been used since Bella had Reneesme.

Carlisle is already trying to stop her bleeding. He is bent over her body examining all of her looking for all the damage. Finding out what's broken and what's not.

"Seth she has lost too much blood. Her head seems have taken a bad hit. Also it looks like her spinal cord has been damaged a lot. Both arms are broken. I'm sorry son but I don't think she's going to make it," Carlisle says still trying to work on her even though he just said it's pretty much pointless.

"No Carlisle there must be something. Anything that you can do to save her! Please!" I say tears running down my face.

"There's only one thing. And I'm not sure you want that," I say begging.

"The only way I can save her is by turning her into a vampire, Seth," Carlisle says.

"Yes, please do it! I just got her, I can't lose her. Please! I'll suffer the consciences just save her," I beg.

"Okay, if you're sure. Go out in the hall so I can do it and get her cleaned up," he says motioning for me to leave.

I walk out in the hall and slide down the wall putting my head in my hands. For the Next two hours I sit there waiting for Carlisle to come out to say I can see her. Esme comes over and offers me some food but I just say "No thanks." I'm too worried to eat. Edward comes to ask where I found her so him, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett can go get her things and clean up the wreck, I tell him and he leaves.

Finally two hours later, Carlisle comes out and says," you can see her now. I gave her morphine hoping it will help with the pain."

I jump up and walk into the room. She's not covered in blood anymore and she's now wearing a patients robe like at a hospital. She has long loosely curled hair. She has pretty tan skin now becoming pale from the venom. Very dark long lashes. She also is pretty skinny. I already love this girl and I don't even know her name.

I sit there for watching her change. Edward comes in a few hours later to tell me her name is Luna-Brooke Owen. They got her stuff out of the car and cleaned up the accident. He leaves after that.

Luna-Brooke. What a beautiful name. I sit there for the next 3 days watching the venom change her. Her hair becoming longer, more brown and more beautiful. All her bruises, scratches, and cuts healing. The one on her head healed completely by the end of day 2. The little bit of fat on her had disappearing make her even more perfect.

Throughout the 3 days, many people came in to see myself and Luna-Brook. Carlisle comes in to see how the change is coming along. Edward to tell me information he found on Luna-Brooke like her parents dying and her being placed in foster care here in La Push. Jacob and Sam come in to discuss the decision I made and consciences that can happen when she wakes. But also they come to discuss how they understand the choice I made being the only option because I couldn't lose her. Sam comes to offer food. And lastly Alice came in to dress Luna-Brooke in some clothes and that's the only time I leave the room.

Through the tie that I sit there watching her change, I think about how if the accident hadn't happened we would have never met. Maybe while walking down the street or in a store. How everything would have been different. I wouldn't be here waiting for her to wake up as a vampire.

Around the third day of sitting there her heart starts to speed up, "Carlisle," I yell knowing he will hear me. A second later he comes in.

"She should be waking up soon," he says.

In the next 30 minutes we stand there listening to her heart get faster and faster, until it stops. Her eyes open and she looks at Carlisle then at me with her striking red eyes. In a blink of an eye she's in a crouch position in the corner.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asks.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! I said Please!:)**


	3. Burning

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! Reviews make me want to update faster and lets me know other people besides myself like the story! Thank you agian to my Beta and Best Friends for helping me and encouraging me to write! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns Twilight and sadly its not me!:( **

Luna-Brooke

I couldn't open my eyes. But I could feel as if I was being lifted and then flying. I tried to open my eyes but my bony wouldn't allow it. It's this what it feels like to die? Am I dead?

When the feeling of flying was gone I was left very still not able to open my eyes. I was left like this, left to my thoughts. Thinking of my parents and leaving my life in Seattle. Wishing I could just black out and not have to think about horrible and upsetting things. That's when I realized I felt no pain. Nothing. I hope this is how my parents died. Painless.

That's when I felt it, a horrible burning in my hand. It was as if someone had set me on fire. The fire starting in my right hand and it started to spread. I wanted to yell and scream at someone but I couldn't move. I couldn't see, speak or hear. All I could feel was the fire. All my senses seemed to have shut down.

By the time it had spread through my whole body. All I wanted was to die. This couldn't be what death felt like could it. I wish someone would just kill me already. Put me out of this pain. Anything but this would be better. The only thing that I could notice was that my on my left hand was the fire was a little cooler than the rest of my body.

Finally, at the very tips of my fingers and toes the fire starts going out. Very slowly it moves from my finger and toes up my arms and legs. By the time the fire has receded to just my chest my heart is beating faster and faster.

I wonder if my heart will explode its going so fast. Also I wonder how long have I been burning. It feels as if it's been forever. Finally the burning is just in my heart and my heart is beating a million miles per hour. Then all of a sudden it stops. Everything the burning and my heart. Surely I must be dead.

But my eyes open. I can see everything. Every particle in the air. Everything. That's when I notice the two men standing on either side of me. I look at one. He's very pale, with blonde hair and golden eyes and looked maybe 23 or 24. He could be a model he was that gorgeous. I look over at the other one, who was the total opposite of the blonde one. The other one was tan, very tall and muscular. He has black hair and brown eyes. He looked about 20 or so. He also wore no shirt and you can see his very muscular body.

Then I realize, these are to people I have never seen in my life. In the blink of an eye, I'm off the table and in the corner and crouching. Hmm. How did I get here so fast?

"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask surprised at how different my voice sounds. More musical.

"My name is Carlisle and this is Seth," the blonde one says motioning to him then to the tan one Seth," You are in my home."

"Why am I here?" I ask still amazed at my voice.

"Well, I'm a doctor here in Forks and Seth found you and he knew I could help. Do you remember anything from the crash?" he asks. I try to remember but a lot of it is pretty fuzzy.

"All I remember really is my parents dying, me driving to La Push to meet my new foster family and I was running pretty late, then everything goes blank," I say.

"Well you were in a car accident. You rolled down a pretty steep hill and then hit a tree. If Seth hadn't found you when he did you would probably be dead," he tells me. I hear voices downstairs and then notice I can hear a lot more than voices. I hear heartbeats. One was coming from this room and two coming from downstairs, one is normal, the other a little faster. That's when I realize I have no heartbeat along with the blonde one, Carlisle.

"What am I? Why can I see things that I couldn't see before? Why can I hear heartbeats? Why don't I or you have a heartbeats?" I asked confused on what's going on. How can all this be possible?

"See, my dear, after the accident you were on the verge of death and I turned you into a vampire," Carlisle says. A vampire? Okay this guy has got to be kidding me. But then again it makes sense. No heartbeat. Really fast and enhanced senses. But then that would mean that I need blood.

"That means… that I have to drink blood. Human blood. Do I have to kill?" I ask. I can't take a human life.

"No you don't. Me and my family, who if you want you can meet later, drink animal blood. Is your throat burning now because it should be? I can take you hunting and answer the rest of your questions later," he says. Animal blood would be better than taking a human life and a matter of fact my throat is burning and starting to get uncomfortable.

"Okay, that sounds good," I say wondering how I'm going to hunt.

"Seth why don't you go down and tell everyone else that Luna-Brooke is awake and that were going hunting. We will be back in a little while," Carlisle says to Seth.

"Okay," Seth says never taking his eyes off of me. I realize this is the first time I heard him speak. He hesitates for a second as if he doesn't want to leave and finally walks out the door. Carlisle goes to the window and opens it. I give him a questioning look.

"The window will be faster. Also until you've feed there are some people downstairs we don't want you near. It's just a precaution. Plus the window is more fun," he says motioning for me to go first.

I go to the window and look down. We are on the third floor. If I were to do this when I was human I would have broken many bones. I give Carlisle a look before jumping out the window.

I was nervous to jump out the window but once I jumped it was like everything was in slow motion. Nothing was blurry as I fell; everything was clear and in focus. Just as I was about to hit the ground as if they had a mind of their own, my legs bend absorbing the shock of the fall.

Carlisle lands right beside me and says," Follow me," before taking off running towards the forest.

I start running and catch up with Carlisle effortlessly. I actually had to slow down at one point because I passed him up. Finally Carlisle stopped in a big open field. We stand in the middle of the field and just listen.

"I want you to close your eyes and let your senses take over," he says. I close my eyes and listen. I hear a large heart beat from the north and two smaller but still pretty large hearts beating from the west.

"I hear three hearts beating, one from the north and two from the west," I tell Carlisle.

"Yes the one heartbeat is a bear and the other two are deer," he says," not let your instincts take over and hunt."

So that's what I did. I smell the air and all of a sudden I'm moving towards the one large heartbeat. I come face to face with a bear. We square off and I move so fast that the bear can't keep track. I jump on its back and bite into his neck.

After I finished with the bear, Carlisle appears." Nice first kill. Are you still thirsty?" he asked and I nod. I close my eyes and listen finding the two deer again. I let my instincts take over again.

After finishing off the second deer I felt like a balloon ready to be popped. I finally satisfied the thirst for now.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of my family?" Carlisle asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say now nervous about meeting other new people.

**Review Please! Pretty Please! Love hearing what you guys think! Remember More reviews = Faster Updates!**


	4. The Cullens

**Authors Note: Just wanted to Thank my Beta and my Best Friends! You guys are Awesome and I love you guys! Also Ive been updating kinda fast and I dont know how long that will last but I promise to be as fast as I can on Updating! I love hearing what you guys think so Review! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight! :(  
><strong>

Luna-Brooke POV:

We take off running towards Carlisle's house. I let Carlisle lead because I'm not sure where I'm going. We run for a while before Carlisle stops. I stop, wondering why it still seems like were in the middle of nowhere.

"We are about a half a mile from my house now but I have to warn you before we get there. There is a little girl at our house who is half-human, half-vampire. She has a heartbeat and bloods running through her veins so if you go in and you can't handle it stop breathing," Carlisle warns me.

"Okay but how is she half and half?" I ask curiously.

"You will hear everyone stories in time. It's not my place to tell you," he says," Now come along."

We start up running again. In the matter of seconds we come to an open area with Carlisle's house. It's huge. I must have not noticed when I jumped out the window. Inside I heard the three hearts again. Two normal heartbeats and the other on slightly faster.

Carlisle walks up to the front door and opens it gesturing for me to go in. I walk in and Carlisle leads me down a hallway into a room that looks like a living room, full of people. There were ten people in the room, all sitting on the couch or loveseat or standing around the room. All ten pairs of eyes were on me.

"This is Edward and Bella," he says motioning to a couple on the couch. The man was pale, with bronze hair and golden eyes, somewhat muscular. He had his arm around a woman. The woman was pale, with brown wavy hair and golden eyes. Both were very beautiful and also vampires.

"Hello Luna-Brooke," Edward says politely.

"Hello," Bella says kindly but shyly.

"Hi," I reply.

"This is Reneesme and Jacob," Carlisle says motioning to the other two on the couch. The little girl looked about 11 or so years old with bronze curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale but not as pale as the others. Her heart beat is slightly faster so she must be the half-human, half-vampire. I see Edward nod as if he were confirming my thoughts.

The man was a very muscular, tan guy with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He kept looking back and forth between Reneesme and me as if expecting an attack or something. That's when I realize I've been holding my breath since Carlisle motioned to the little girl. I slowly and cautiously take a breath.

Reneesme scent fills my nose and mouth. She smells very good but not in the appetizing way. More of a flowery kind of way. Jacobs scent on-the-other-hand was a smell I didn't want to breathe anymore because it smelt like wet dog. Reneesme waves at me with her little hand and Jacob nods at me.

"This is Alice and Jasper," Carlisle says next, motioning to a man and woman standing behind the couch. The woman, Alice was very small, with short black hair, with golden eyes and looked pixie-like. The man, Jasper, was tall, lean, blonde hair with golden eyes, and pale guy holding Alice's hand. Both also vampires and beautiful. Gosh were all vampires gorgeous?

Alice lets go of Jasper hand and pretty much dances her way across the floor to me and hugs me."Hey Luna-Brooke, welcome to the family! I know were going to be great friends!" Alice says cheerfully. At least someone is excited.

"Hello Luna-Brooke," Jasper says with a hint of a southern accent.

"Hello," I reply back.

"Next we have Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle says motioning to the couple on the loveseat. The woman is probably one of the most gorgeous people I've ever seen. She had long blonde hair with golden eyes, and she was pale. She looked as if she would be on the cover of a modeling magazine. The guy next to her, Emmett was a pretty muscular guy. He had short black hair, golden eyes and was pale. Both vampires.

"Hey Moony," Emmett says and I give him a questioning look," Your name is Luna right? Well it means moon therefore you are now Moony," he explains breaking out laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Just ignore him. The rest of us do," Rosalie says.

"Lastly, this is Seth, who you met earlier and my wife Esme." Carlisle says motioning to Seth, then a woman standing behind the loveseat. She was pale and had brown hair and golden eyes. Her face was heart shaped. She looked like the motherly type.

"Hello dear, I hope you make yourself at home here," Esme says making me smile at her kindness.

"Hey," Seth says smiling at me. For some reason I can't help but smile back.

"Hello," I reply. Wondering where I should begin in all the questions I have.

"So I'm guessing you have a lot of questions," says Edward. For a second time seeming able to read my mind." First off, yes, I can read your mind," he says laughing a little.

"Can all you guys read minds?" I ask kind of freaked out about Edward reading my mind, let alone everyone reading my mind. Edward laughs.

"No we can't but some of us do have other abilities, like Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel your emotions, and Bella has a mental shield. Bella's the only mind Edward can't read even when she was human. Also little Reneesme can show you her mind," Carlisle explains.

"Oh wow. That's wow," I say," so next question how is Reneesme half and half?"

"Well Edward and I met when I was still human," Bella starts," and we got married and I ended up pregnant. I delivered Reneesme and then Edward changed me," Bella finishes.

"That's a lot to go through," I tell Bella and her and Edward nod together," Okay what is the wet dog smell?" I ask.

"Oh that's me and Seth," Jacob says finally relaxing a bit," Were werewolves."

"Wait a second! There are vampires and werewolves! Any witches want to join the party too?" I said. Everyone laughs a little bit.

"No, not that I know of," Edward says" Are you crazy? Witches don't !" Everyone laughs even more.

"Oh shut up!" I say having the urge to stick my tongue out at him, but that would be childish." Okay, so what are the truth and lies between the myths of vampires and werewolves?"

"Well, for vampires we drink blood, we are fast, strong and have better senses than a normal human. However we don't burn in the sunlight, our skin sort of sparkles like diamonds," Carlisle explains.

"Also it's going to take a lot more than a stake to kill us," Emmett says grinning.

"As for werewolves, silver bullets don't hurt us anymore than it hurts a normal human. We don't need a full moon to change and we don't kill humans. We don't change into a half-man, half-wolf thing, we are full wolf but just a little bigger," Jacob informs me.

A memory comes back to me of a huge wolf standing right outside of my car just looking me in the eye. Just staring at me as if reading my sole.

"That was Seth," Edward says interrupting my thoughts. Seth gives Edward a questioning look," she was remembering a wolf outside her car window after the crash," Edward explains.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything from the crash," Seth said now looking at me.

"I didn't until Jacob said something about a huge wolf, then that image popped into my head," I explained.

"Oh! Okay," Seth says seeming to go back into thought but still looking at me.

"Any more questions?" Carlisle asks.

"One more, what day is it and what time is it?" I ask not knowing how long I've been out.

"Oh it's Sunday and it's about 9o'clock. Thursday morning is when Seth brought you here after finding you at the crash," Carlisle says. Three days I was out.

"Okay I think I'm finished with asking questions," I say.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Esme asks in a soft voice.

"No, I don't mind," I answer wondering what they want to know about me.

"Well first off, what brought you to Forks?" Esme ask.

"Um…well last Sunday my parents died in and I had no family left so the state put me in foster care. Oh my god! Katie Royal. I was suppose to meet her. What does she think happened to me?" I realize wondering what I'm going to do.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asks, everyone looking confused.

"Katie Royal is my social worker. I was suppose to meet her in La Push. I can't go into a human home now. What going to happen?" I say starting to freak out. Things around the room start to shake a little bit. I wonder what that was about but not too much.

"Luna-Brooke calm down, it's okay. We will handle this. We can give a call to tell Katie Royal that you were in an accident and unconscious for the past few days and you just woke up today. If you want we can adopt you to help solve everything," Esme says coming to me and putting her arm around me to help comfort me.

"Really? I would love that! But only if you guys want me to be a part of your family," I say not wanting to be a burden on their family.

"Of course we do! We would love to have you a part of our family," Esme says excitedly.

"We love for you to stay with us. On one condition: Esme and I get to decorate you room," Alice says.

"I'm bad at decorating anyways," I tell her and she jumps up and down. She and Esme start walking upstairs talking about room decorations." My favorite color is purple," I yell after them, laughing.

They leave and everyone disperses after that. Carlisle says he's going to go get ahold of Katie Royal. Rosalie goes to help Esme. Reneesme, Jacob and Emmett decide to go outside and play football. While Edward, Bella and Jasper start talking about Reneesme and how much she's grown. Seth just sits there thinking.

I decide to go outside and sit on the porch wanting some time to myself. After I sit down on the porch, Seth comes out and sits next to me.

**Please Review and I will Update as soon as I can!:)**


	5. Ability

**Authors Note: Again a Huge Thanks to my Best Friends and Beta! You guys are Amazing! Also Thanks to your guys reviews! They always make me happy to see that the story got a review or was added to someones Favorite Stories! Ive decided to Update a new chapter every Firday and I promise to try and keep to that! Or if I get more reviews then Ill put Update faster!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight just the character I made up! We all know who own Twilight!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

We sat in silence for a while. I watched Jacob with Reneesme. The way he was with her as if he in a second would whisk her up and run from any danger that tried to hurt her. He always had an eye on Reneesme. I wonder what that was about.

"So how do you like the new life?" Seth asks, breaking the silence.

"The only thing that is goingto be hard is adjusting and accepting the fact that I will never be able to see my parents again," I honestly tell him.

"Yea that must be hard, losing your parents. I lost my dad about 5 years ago. How are you doing with that?" he ask.

"Well one thing that kept me together during the funeral and on was the fact that I would see them again. Now well I wont ever see them again. They are gone and im her forever," answering him honsestly again. If I could cry as a vampire I probably would have tears falling from my eyes now.

"When my father died it caused me to change into a wolf. I learned that I wont age until I can stop phasing for good. So I wont be seeing my father any thime soon either. It sucks but well now ive come to realize that even thought you cant see them, they are still always with you, in here," he says, pointing his finger to his heart.

We sit there in silence again. I look back at Reneesme and Jacob again. After awhile my curiosity beats minding my own business and I ask Seth," Why does Jacob look at Reneesme that way? As if some danger might attack her and hes ready to grab her and run. And how he always has an eye on her. Why is that?"

"Oh, um… he imprinted on her," Seth says.

"He what?" I ask totally confused.

"it's a wolf thing. Its when you find that one person and she means the world to you. Its like love at first sight but in Jake's case until Reneesme grows up he will be her brother, friend and protector. Then when shes grown, if she wants he will be her lover. Its like the gravity no longer holds you, she does," Seth explains looking at me.

"You sound like you know from experience. Have you imprinted?" I ask, not ready for the answer Seth gives me.

"Yes I have. I imprinted on… on you. The night of the accident when I found you. You were consciences for a whole two seconds but that's all it took. I had to save you so I brought you to the best doctor I knew: Carlisle. He examined you and told me you couldn't be saved. I had just found you and I couldn't lose you. I asked Carlisle to turn you into a vampire so you would live," Seth explained.

I don't know why but this made me furious. Maybe it was the fact that he took away the chance of me being with my family again or the fact that he made the choice for a selfish reason or maybe both but I was furious at Seth. Everything around us started shaking again only this time it wasn't a little shake, it was a violent shake.

"You made this decision to change me so you wouldn't lose me? You took away my life, my friends and the chance to see my parents again just so you wouldn't lose me? Well guess what? You lost me! I hate you Seth! Don't ever talk to me again!," by the end of my rant everyone in the house was staring at me.

I took off into the woods wanting to be alone. I stopped and climbed the huge tree next to me. I sat down on a branch at the top and put my head in my hands. I hate my stupid vampire body for not letting me cry tears. I wanted to let tears out over my parents and the loss of my life that was taken away from me because of an imprint.

How could he make a decision like that for his own selfishness. I accepted the fact that Carlisle changed me because he thought it was the best thing for a hopeless person like me and he has made this transition easy with his help. But being changed because Seth couldn't live without me was wrong. He made the selfish decision to not lose me and in the end he lost me. Imprint or not, I never want to talk to him again.

Next thing I need to figure out was what is up with things shaking when my emotions get high. I was upset and not even very upset and things were shaking. Then I was furious with Seth and things were shaking like crazy. Did I do that or was it a concidence?

I look around and see a rock by the bottom of the tree. I focus my mind on moving the rock up to me. In the matter of a second the rock flies up and I catch it in my hand. In shock I let the rock drop and before it hits the fround I catch it with my mind and lit it hover there for a while before dropping it.

I have a gift! This is great! My mood shot up from being upset to happy. I cant wait to tell the others. I jump out of the tree and ren towards the house hoping Seth went home.

When I got to the front door, Bella stood there, waiting for me.

"Hey Bella," I say, knowing shes probably going to talk to me about Seth.

"Hey Luna-Brooke, do you mind if we talk?" she ask.

"Sure, let me guess you want to talk about Seth?" I ask her.

"Yes and other stuff. Considering your going to be my new sister, I wanted to get to know you better and help you adjust better and maybe answer questions you were afraid to ask in front of everyone," she said shyly, but also seeming to truly want to help.

"Okay, yea, I would love to talk to you about everything," I said actually wanting to have a friend to talk too.

"Okay good! Lets go to mine and Edward's cottage. Theres a lot of people ears that can listen in here," she says laughing.

"Lets go!" I said and we take off running to her cottage.

**Reviews=Faster Updates!:)**


	6. Mothers Advice

**Authors Note: Im really sorry this is late. I wasnt able to update yesturday but here it is. This chapter is in Seths POV. I really hope you guys like it, but its a little short. I have the next chapter ready so since this one is so short I might add the next chapter. Well I hope you guys Enjoy so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Twilight! :(**

Seth's POV:

My imprint hates me! I screwed everything up. Either way I lost. If I had let her die I would have lost her. I had Carlisle change her and I lost her anyways. She hates me for changing her so I wouldn't lose her.

While she was being changed I waited there for her to wake up. Then Carlisle told me to wait just a little longer so she can hunt so I waited for them to get back. The whole time trying to figure out what to say so it didn't turn out bad.

Then when they got back I just stared at her. As she said hello to everyone. I just watched her. I said my hello and smiled and when she smiled back that gave me hope. Then she asked questions and was asked questions, and kept waiting. It was probably the longest hour of my life.

Finally everyone left and Luna- Brooke went outside on the porch. I figure it was now or never. It took me a while to figure out what to say but I finally was able to say something. Everything was going good and then I told her I imprinted and I had her changed. She screamed that she hates me and never wants to talk to me again. Then she took off running.

I went home after that, not wanting to be around all these people. My mom was suppose to be at Charlie and Leah was with the pack most likely. But I didn't care I just wanted to be alone.

The girl I love hates me. She doesn't ever want me to talk to her again. Her voice echoes the last words she said to me in my head. How can I ever get her to understand? To understand what losing her would do to me. I heard the stories of the wolves that lost their imprints. They were crushed. They couldn't go on. They weren't able to live and work like a normal person because half of themselves were gone.

Now with Luna-Brooke hating me it feels like half of me hates myself. I have to fix things but how? She won't talk to me. How do you get a girl who hates you to fall in love with you let alone talk to you?

"Seth, are you home?" my mom yells from downstairs.

"Yea mom," I yell back. A second later I hear her walking up the stairs to my room.

"Why aren't you at the Cullens? What happened with your imprint?" she asked coming into my room. While Luna-Brooke was hunting, I had called my mom to fill her in on what was going on.

"She hates me. She hates me for making the decision to change her so I wouldn't lose her. She won't talk to me ever again," I tell my mom.

"Well, honey, you have to see everything from her perspective. Her parents just died and her life was changed by that. Then she has to move to La Push for foster care. Now she is dealing with a car accident that changed her life even more. She's waking up as a vampire; in a place she doesn't know surrounded my people she doesn't know. Plus she's a newborn her emotions are all over the place and she's probably confused," my mom explains to me see what Luna-Brooke is going through," you have to give her time. She has a lot to figure out. Throwing out to her that you imprinted on her, on top of everything was her breaking point. Sooner or later she will come around. Give her time, she needs time, Seth." She says making me feel bad for not thinking about how Luna-Brooke would be feeling.

"Thanks mom. That helped a lot. I'll give her time and when she's ready, we will go from there," I say getting up and giving my mom a hug.

"That's good. Just give her time," my mom says, well tries to. My hugs are like her being hugged by a bear, I'm so tall and big.

"So what's going on with you and Charlie?" I ask moving my eyebrows up and down and then winking.

"That, Seth is none of your business," she says before walking out.

I laugh as she walks out. Her and Charlie have been together since around the time Bella was turned into a vampire. We've been waiting for Charlie to pop the question but he hasn't. We all joke to my mom that it is just a matter of time.

But my mom has a point. Telling Luna-Brooke that I imprinted on her was a bad idea and too soon. She's had a lot happen to her in the past few days and telling her that I imprinted just made things worse. Even though it was killing me I will have to give her some time to figure out things and adjust. I just hope in the end it will all be for the better.

**Want more? Review and tell me what you think and Ill Update the Next Chapter tomorrow! Review Please!:)**


	7. Pranks and Piano Lessons

A**uthors Note: Like I Promised an extra chapter for being late on the Update! Although Im sad to see that no one reviewed! I like seeing what you guys think about the story even if its you telling me it sucks and I should stop writing it. I dont know if I would stop writing but I still would want to hear your thoughts. Tell me what you Like or Dislike about it. I just Love hearing what you guys think. Okay enough with my rambling here is Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: We all know who own Twilight so lets all move on!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

Bella leads me to a small cottage in the woods. The cottage was adorable. Bella walked up to the front door and opened it. We walked into a small living room. She showed me around the small cottage and then we sat on the couch in the living room.

For a little bit it was silence between us and then she asked "so why are you so mad with Seth?"

"I don't know. At first it had been because he made the decision to change me. Then I thought about it and realized that since my parents died I haven't been able to make a single decision about my life. The social worker told me I had to live in La Push, get a new family and start a new life. Seth made the decision to change me. Now I don't even have the decision on who to love? That's been taken away from me too. I'm confused on what to do," I tell her, happy to tell someone how I'm feeling.

"I get what you mean. Having everything taken away from you and then people you hardly know making your decisions for you. But Seth's a good guy and I've seen many wolves that imprinted and they look at their imprints as if they are the world to them. You will never be loved as much as you will be with Seth. But you still have the decision on whether or not you want to be with him. My advice is get past your newborn phase, figure out the rest of your life, and then figure out what you want to do about Seth. Trust me he isn't going anywhere," she says making me feel a little better on what's going on.

"That's sounds good. Maybe I was a little harsh to Seth. I just got really mad at him," I tell her.

"It's all a part of being a newborn. On my first day of being a newborn I attacked my best friend Jacob because I found out he imprinted on my daughter," she admitted.

"Wow, so my reaction to Seth wasn't that awful?" I ask.

"No not compared to what I did, so don't worry about it. Your emotions are heightened and it takes a while to get use to it," she explains making me feel better about my outburst.

"Okay now I feel better. So you want to see what I found out after I ran off?" I ask her.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

I lifted up the small wooden coffee table in front of us with my mind and watch Bella stare wide eyed at the table hovering three feet off the ground. She got a hold of herself and asked, "You're doing this?"

I nod and put the table down, "I was wondering what was going on when I got upset and things started shaking and then again when I got mad at Seth. So I was curious if it was me. I concentrated on a stone and all of a sudden it came flying at me. Thatw when I realized that I did it," I explain to her.

"Oh my, your telekinetic. Carlisle will love to find out about your ability. So do you have any other questions about being a vampire or anything?"

"Um, what about my friends from Seattle? Can I still talk to them and see them?" I ask, thinking about Emily and Gale.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how to answer that. For everyone else their family and friends from their old life are dead. As for me I was only turned about 5 years ago and so I still have family alive and some friends. After being changed, my mom and I were pretty distant already but my dad lives around here and mostly he's on a need to know bases. He doesn't exactly know what I am but he knows enough. As for friends, I talk to them every once in a while but I've been working on distancing myself so when we have to move it won't hurt them," she explains.

"How do you deal with your best friend and a guy that before all this happened,"  
>I say motioning to the eyes and pale skin," had told you he liked you and want to start talking?" I ask.<p>

"Well for the best friend for now I would say video chat and email and just slowly start breaking away because sooner or later she will get older and realize you aren't. As for the guy you have to make your decision on that. If I were you I would break it off now because one of you will get hurt. He will fall for you or you fall for him. Then what happens? But you have to make the decision," she said helping me a lot in trying to sort out my new and old life.

"Bella you really have helped me. Thank you! So much has happened in such a small amount of time and it helps to have someone else helping to sort through it," I say to her, hoping to have Bella as a very good friend." I just have one more thing to ask."

"Yes," Bella says.

"How do I spend forever?" I ask smiling. This makes Bella laugh, causing me to laugh.

"Well, when you can handle yourself around humans you can go to school. Until then you can do what you want. Learn to play an instrument or learn more on a subject you've never had time for in your old life," she says still smiling.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano and when I was little my parents had set up piano lessons but I hated going because this cranky old lady was the teacher."

"Edward would be the perfect person to teach you how to play," she says and I make a face. Getting lesson from the mind reader," He's not that bad," she says.

"It's just weird having him able to read my mind but of course you don't have to worry about that," I say to her.

"Yea but Edward knows how to keep secrets and unless it's something that everyone should know about it he won't say anything. In fact, he tries to not listen to what others are thinking," she says explaining Edward.

"Yea, I guess I'll just have to get use to it." I tell her.

"Yea you're going to have to get use to all of us crazy people," Bella says," Well we better get back to the rest of them before they start to wonder."

"Yea we better," I say getting up off the couch.

We leave the house and run back toward the Cullen's house. When we arrive we find Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Reneesme watching a football game. I could hear Esme, Alice and Rosalie upstairs working on my room and Carlisle in his office.

"Hey Bella, want to mess with the guys?" I whisper to her so no one will over hear.

"Sure but how?" she whispers back.

In response to her question I turn to the couch that Emmett and Jasper are sitting on and start to levitate it about 3 ft. off the ground.

"What the Hell?" Emmett yells.

"What's going on?" Jasper yells jumping off the couch.

I keep the couch hovering but turn my mind to the loveseat Edward and Reneesme are sitting on.

"What the…Oh!" Edward says realizing that I was behind it all.

"Daddy what's going on?" Renessme ask.

"It's okay. It seems Luna-Brooke and Mommy wanted to have some fun," Edward says calming Renessme down.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper say in unison looking confused.

Bella and I start laughing so hard that my concentration on the loveseat and couch breaks and the fall to the floor.

"What's so funny?" Alice asks as her, Esme, and Rosalie comes in to the living room followed by Carlisle wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Luna-Brooke and Bella thought it would be funny to levitate the couch and loveseat and freak us all out," Edward says smiling.

"How could they do that?" Carlisle asks.

"Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" Edward asks looking at me.

"Tell us what?" Alice asks feeling out of the loop.

"That I'm telekinetic," I say simply.

"You're what?" Emmett asks looking confused.

"I can move things with my mind, dummy," I say really slowly so he will understand.

"Thank you for explaining, Captain Obvious. I meant you're what, meaning you have an ability and you played a prank on me," Emmett says completely shocked.

"Yes I did Emmett. And you should have seen your face: Priceless. You were so scared," I say imitating his scared face.

"Was not!" he says throwing a pillow at me that I deflected with my mind and throw back hitting him in the chest. His shocked face at not being able to deflect the pillow makes everyone laugh a little. Emmett storms out angry and Rosalie follows still laughing as she goes.

"Emmett, wait, it was a joke! Come on!" she yells after him.

"I didn't know he would take it so seriously," I say feeling kind of bad.

"Don't worry about it. He will get over it but I would watch your back if I were you," Jasper says smiling.

"So tell me how you figured out you were telekinetic," Carlisle says to me.

So I tell him about my high emotions and things moving and the rock moving and how I discovered it all.

"That's amazing. But you will have to keep your emotions in check until you're sure you are in control," Carlisle says.

"Yea I understand," I say.

"Well I need to get to the hospital. I have the night shift," Carlisle says and after giving a quick kiss to Esme, is out the door.

"Luna-Brooke, Esme and I are almost done with your room and by tomorrow afternoon you will be able to see it," Alice tells me.

"Esme and Alice are amazing designers. They designed mine and Edward's cottage," Bella says.

"You guys designed their cottage?" I ask and they nod," It's beautiful! I can't wait then," they smile and Alice dances out of the room followed by Esme.

"I'm going to go hunting," Jasper says," Reneesme would you like to go with?"

"Sure Uncle Jasper if it's alright with mom and dad," Reneesme replies.

"Of course you can as long as you're back before bedtime," Bella says.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll have her back soon, just going on a quick trip," Jasper says reassuring her.

"Alright, go ahead," Bella says smiling.

"Yay," Reneesme yells in excitement before running out the door, followed my Jasper.

"Be Careful!" Bella yells after them.

"You worry too much about her," Edward says to Bella.

"I know but she's my baby," Bella replies walking over and sitting down on the loveseat next to Edward. I follow and sit on the couch." So guess who wants to take piano lessons."

Edward glances at me with a curious look." You want to learn to play piano?" he asked.

"Yea I've wanted to learn to play the piano for a long time but my teacher was an old cranky lady and I didn't learn anything so I quit lessons with her," I explain to him.

"Oh and you think learning from a mind reader is any better?" he says with a smile.

"It's a step up but I'll take it. Got to have something to do for forever," I say smiling back at him.

"Yea so we will start tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good," I reply.

"Start what?" A voice asked behind me.

I turn to see who the voice belongs to. Seth. Man I didn't know where to start with him.

**What you think? Review and tell me!:)**

**-Kels :)**


	8. New Friend, New Room, New Life

**Authors Note: Well heres a new chapter and its probably one of the longest I've wrote so I hope you enjoy! Also thank you Vadergirl2006 for reviewing! And to answer your question about Gale Hensworth is no he isnt based off Liam Hensworth. To tell you the truth I had just read the Hunger Games and saw the movie when I thought about a the character so I put Gale from the Hunger Games name with Liam Hensworth last name and got Gale Hensworth! Ta-da! Well heres the next chapter!**

**Discalimer: :( Do I even need to say it... Stephinie Meyer owns Twilight! There I said it!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

"Hey Seth," Bella says giving a small smile.

"Hey Bella, Edward, and um…Luna-Brooke," he replies uncertain," Jake wanted me to tell you he's with Reneesme and Jasper."

"Oh good," Edward says.

"So, who is starting what?" Seth curiously asks.

"I'm going to teach Luna-Brooke how to play piano," Edward replies.

"Oh cool," Seth replies no sure about what else to say.

I still don't know what my feelings toward Seth were. I was still mad but I'm not that great at holding a grudge. Seth seemed like a really nice guy, someone who I would probably be friends with. And even though I still was a little mad, I thought it was time to say I'm sorry for yelling at him.

"Yea, I've always wanted to learn and you know, now that I have forever I thought why not," I said giving him a smile. He gave me one back but seemed unsure about it.

"Bella, why don't we go find Reneesme and Jacob and go to the cottage for the rest of the night," Edward said getting off the loveseat pulling Bella with him.

"Okay, Goodnight Luna-Brooke and Seth," she says as she and Edward leave.

I didn't know where to start. How do you apologize after telling someone you hate them and you never want to talk to them again? I sure in hell don't. I don't even want to be in that conversation.

Luckily, I didn't have to start it because Seth started it by saying "Look, I know you said you never wanted to talk to me again but I want to say I'm sorry. You're going through a lot and I didn't help by telling you about imprinting. I'm sorry and I hope that one day you can forgive me," he says looking down at his shoes.

"Well I guess that one day has come because I forgive you," I say and watch his head shoot up and look at me.

"Really?" he asks shocked.

"Yes. Now it's my turn to say I'm sorry. I said some awful things that I shouldn't have said. I don't hate you Seth, I was mad at you and I am still am a little. As for never talking to you again, that was me angry and confused. I didn't mean it. You seem like a good guy, someone I wouldn't be able to not talk to. As for the imprint thing, well for right now can we just be friends?" I ask and it takes him a second to realize what I just said.

"Yea, friends," he says finally, looking very happy and smiling at me.

I can't help but smile back when I say," Good."

The rest of the night we talked and I realized that it was so easy to talk to Seth. We talked about our parents and how Seth became a werewolf. I showed him my ability and he thought it was really cool. We talked about everything and anything you could think of.

Seth just had this personality that drew you in. he was really funny, nice and sweet. He smiled the whole time we were talking which just made me smile too. But it wasn't just that, he really cared about what I said and always knew what the right things to say. I couldn't help to laugh when he made a joke. He was just a happy person all-around.

We stayed up to about two in the morning just talking. Seth had been fighting sleep since midnight and he finally passed out. When I heard his snoring and knew he was asleep, I covered him up with a blanket and went looking around the Cullen's house, my new home.

I walked around the house and discovered it's not big, it's huge. On the bottom floor there was a kitchen connected with a dining room although both seem like they hardly ever get used. There was the living room me and Seth were in and also another room with two couches and a small coffee table in the middle. By the wall that was entirely made of glass, stood a baby grand piano. Even though I didn't know how to play, I was still in awe.

I walked to the second level. There were 5 rooms on this level. Two of the doors were closed but I heard Jasper and Alice in one talking and Rosalie and Emmett in another doing something I didn't want to hear. The three doors that were open was a bathroom, an extra bedroom and from the looks of it Carlisle and Esme's room.

On the third floor there were six rooms. There were 4 open doors. The open doors were a bathroom, Carlisle's office, a library and from the looks of it, a computer room. In one of the closed doors room, I could hear Esme in there working. The other door I didn't know what it was and I didn't hear anyone in there.

I know it's bad but I decided to snoop a little so as quietly as I could I opened the door and walked in. by the look of it, it looked like the room would belong to Edward. One wall was covered in CD's of tons of bands. I knew of some of them and others I had never heard of. Another wall had a big bed pushed against it. On the wall opposite of the door was another all glass wall. You could see out the glass into the forest outside.

"This to be Edward's room, before him and Bella got married and moved into the cottage with Reneesme," a voice behind me says. I spin around to see Esme standing behind me.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't mean too," I said really fast, moving towards the door.

"It's okay. This is your home now. You have the right to snoop a little," she says making me feel better about my snooping.

"Has Carlisle heard anything about the adoption thing yet," I ask hoping for a yes.

"He called her but she didn't answer so he left her a message explaining what happened and what he wants to do. Hopefully we will hear something today," she said.

"That's good. I really want this all to work out. It's only been a day since I woke up but I already fell like I being here and you guys have accepted me and welcomed me into your family. I couldn't be any more grateful," I say very thankful.

"We all know what you're going through and you're a nice person and we couldn't let someone like you go through this by yourself. Also Seth is a good guy and he's part of our family. He imprinted on you and well that makes you family," she explains and this all makes her look very motherly.

"Well I thank you guys. I am very grateful," I say smiling.

"We are happy you are here. Now would you like to see your room? I know Alice wanted to wait till later but since you're here," she says gesturing for me to follow her out of the room.

"I would love to see it," I say, following her.

We get to the door that I heard her in earlier. She gestures for me to open the door. When I opened the door, I don't know what I expected but it definitely wasn't what I found. The room was beautiful. The walls were covered in soft lavender purple paint. The wall on my left had a huge canopy bed coming out of it with two nightstands with lamps on both sides. The beds comforter was purple with black swirls and the lamps shades were a dark purple. The wall across from me was all glass and like Edwards overlooked the forest. On the wall to my right was a small table that held my family pictures of me and my parents between a huge walk-in closet and the door to my own bathroom. Lastly on the wall with the door to my bedroom was a small couch that was all black.

All of this was amazing but the most amazing thing in the room was above the small table was a huge picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of me and my parents when I was 3. If I could, I probably would have cried then.

"Esme it's so beautiful!" I say amazed and wanting to cry at the same time.

"I'm glad you like it. And I hope you don't mind that we borrowed your family pictures," she said apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You guys nailed me perfectly. Thank you," I say hugging her. The hug took her by surprise but she hugged back.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I want you to be happy here," she says smiling.

"With this room and so many amazing people how could I not," I tell her honestly.

"Well I'm happy that you feel that way. Oh by the way the rest of your stuff is on the floor in the closet. Most of your things survived the crash like your phone and laptop. Also Alice took responsibility of your wardrobe and bought you a whole new closet filled with things. Well I'll leave you to get settled," she said before walking out of the room.

I went to the closet and got out my duffel bag that I knew had my laptop and phone. I say on my bed and dug through my duffel bag and found them. I opened my laptop and turned it on. While waiting for it to load, I looked at my phone. 112 text messages and 56 missed calls with voicemails. 97 of the texts were from Emily and the rest were from Gale. 37 calls were from Emily, 5 from Katie Royal and 14 calls from Gale. Great, Gale. I have no idea what to do about him.

Most of the texts from Emily started like "Hey How's the new family?" then went to "Hey why aren't you answering me?" finally she was full on worried saying "Hello, are you okay? Where are you?" The messages from Gale were "Hey how are you doing?" and the last message was "Hey I know you have a lot on your mind so text me when you can." Their calls were mostly the same. Katie Royal called and left voicemails asking where I was and why I wasn't in La Push.

My laptop finally loaded and I logged into my email. I had 52 emails, 39 from Emily and 13 from Gale. Emily's emails were pretty much the same as her text and voicemails. Gales were the same except for his last email which was sent yesterday and said:

_Luna-Brooke,_

_ Hey, how are you doing? I hope good. You haven't been answering any text, calls or emails and I'm starting to think it's just me. I really hope it's not because I really like you. I know it was horrible timing for all this but I hope you will email, text or call me when you can. I know you're dealing with a lot but remember that I'm here for you._

_ -Gale_

He makes me feel even worse for what I'm going to have to say to him. But I still have no idea how to explain it so instead I decide to email Emily. I start typing and I finally come up with this:

_Emily, _

_ Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been answering but well on my way to La Push, I got into a car accident. Someone found me and took me to a local doctor close by. Luckily he was able to save me. I've been unconscious for the past 3 days and just woke up today. I talked to the doctor and him and his family wants to adopt me. All his kids are adopted and he and his wife wouldn't mind adopting another child. Their family is amazing and I can't wait for it to be official. I really miss you and I'm sorry about going MIA on you. So tell me, how's school without me? How is everyone? Well talk to you soon._

_ Love Your Best Friend,_

_ Luna-Brooke_

I sent the email and then started to think about what I was going to say to Gale. I knew Bella was right. I should call it off and never talk to him again. It's the right thing to do. If I let this go on in the end one or both of us will end up hurt. In the end I decide to email him and tell him I didn't want to talk to him and everything. The email ended up saying this:

_Gale,_

_ I'm sorry about not texting, calling, or emailing you back. Things have been chaotic. You probably picked the worst time to tell me how you felt. Maybe if you would have told me earlier things would have been different. Tight now things are very complicated and adding you to my life would just make it even more complicated. I'm sorry but things wouldn't work out anyway. I hope I didn't hurt you but I just can't handle all of this._

_ -Luna-Brooke_

It killed me to press send but I did. I knew it was the right thing to do but it hurt a lot to do it. If life hadn't turned out the way it did, then maybe we would have had a chance. But now with me the way I am and him human, how would any of it work out? It wouldn't and we would fall for each other and then we would end up hurt. This is the right thing, I hope.

I look around my room some more. I walk into my closet and see the outfits that Alice picked out for me. Most of the clothes she bought me I would wear but others were just so out there, I couldn't believe she thought I would wear it. Next I looked at the bathroom. On the bathroom counter was so much hair and make-up supplies, it was ridiculous. Who could need this much beauty products.

I look into the mirror and shocked to see the person staring back. The girl in the mirror had bright red eyes with long thick lashes. Her skin was pale white. Her nose was small and her lips full. She had loosely curled brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. There wasn't an inch of fat on her skinny body. Besides the piercing red eyes the reflection in the mirror was beautiful. How could this be me?

This was the first time I've seen my reflection since becoming a vampire. I was amazed at what I saw. All the vampires I met were beautiful but I just thought that they were like that before they became vampires. But I had been simply ordinary as a human and now I couldn't help but say I was beautiful. Nowhere near Rosalie's beauty but in my own way, beautiful.

I go back to the closet and change into a pair of ripped jeans and black tank top with a white vest over it. I decide to take a walk around the house. I walk downstairs and pass Seth, who is still asleep on the couch. Outside the November air would be chilly to a human but to me it didn't bother me.

I walk around the house looking at how bit it seems from the outside. This is my new home and the people inside my new family. No one can ever replace my parents but it's always been the three of us and now I'm a part of this big loving family. This is my new life.

**Review and tell me what you think!:)**

**-Kels:)**


	9. Adoption and Self Control

**Authors Note: I know, I know. Im late updating! Please dont kill me! I really am sorry! Its been crazy with my Exams coming up and everything. Im really sorry! Thanks nickytwilightfan for the review! i love hearing what you guys think so keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Really, do I even have to bother. It all belongs to Stephinie Meyer!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

I say on the porch and watched the sun rise. It was peaceful, just sitting here and putting a pause on life. I watched and listened as the forest came alive around me. The birds that hadn't migrated for the winter started chirping and singing songs to one another.

Around nine or so Carlisle came out and sat next to me.

"Katie Royal called back and said she is glad that you are okay. I told her about Esme and I wanting to adopt you and she said that as long as you agree and our house looks sage then we can adopt you," Carlisle says, making me smile.

"That's good. So what is the plan?" I ask, very happy.

"Well she will be here around two today to check out the house and family and also to talk to you. If everything checks-out then she has the papers to sign to make the adoption official," he explains.

"Wait, she's coming here? And she… she wants to talk to me? But I…I can't. She's human and … I can't control myself," I say freaking out. Things around us start to shake.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay," Carlisle says and I take deep breaths and things go still," You can control yourself. Everyone has faith in you. While she is here you will hold your breath. It will be very uncomfortable but it's better than accidently killing her. Also you can go on a quick hunting trip to be positive you aren't thirsty. I'm not going to lie, this isn't going to be easy but we are all here for you. I will be with you the whole time and if you feel you can't handle it then just excuse yourself," Carlisle says, making me feel a tiny bit better about all of this.

"Okay, as long as I have everyone with me, I'll be fine. I can do this," I reply breathing in and out deep breaths.

"Good. Believe you can and you will be fine. Now go hunt and we will talk about everything else when you get back," he says.

I get up and run into the woods. I only go a few miles away to hunt. I end up feeding on a mountain lion and a small deer. When I get back to the house, I go into the living room to find Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Bella, and Seth sitting there, waiting for me.

When I walk in, everyone gives me a reassuring smile except Seth who has on a full on grin.

"Good, your back. That gives us a little over 2 hours until she gets here. Run upstairs and change your clothes then come right back down," Carlisle says and I obey. I run upstairs to my room and change into a white skirt and a navy blue sweater with black and white convers. I check my hair very fast in the mirror before running back downstairs.

As soon as I enter the room Carlisle starts talking," Okay when she gets here you act as human as possible. Remember humans don't sit still long and they can't stand up forever. You won't be breathing but you will still need to move your chest as if you were," he explains.

"Okay gotcha! But what will we tell her about my difference in appearance?" I ask, remembering my reflection.

"Well we will tell her that you're still a little pale from the accident but I'm sure Alice has some kind of make-up product to give you a little color," Carlisle answers.

"Also I have contacts for your eyes. Seth told me your eyes were a light blue. They will work for a little while but the venom will dissolve them so you will have to change them frequently. Which also lets you seem more human by going to the bathroom," Alice says.

"Okay Alice takes her upstairs and gets her ready,' Carlisle says, and Alice grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs to my bathroom. When we get to my bathroom she puts me in a seat.

"Here, put these in so you can get use to them," Alice says, handing me a container. I put the contacts in and my vision goes a little blurry." They will be uncomfortable and affect your vision but you will get use to them."

Next Alice starts looking through all the make-up products on the counter. She found what she was looking for and smiled. Alice looks like she's having way too much fun with this.

"Now hold still while I do this," she says while she applies what looks like foundation and then some blush. When she finishes I look in the mirror and see that even though I still look somewhat pale I look somewhat of my old self.

"Wow, Alice, I look like my old self, you are incredible," I tell her.

"Thanks, I try," she says smiling," Now lets get back downstairs."

We run back downstairs to find everyone in the living room waiting for us.

"Okay we have less than 10 minutes until Katie gets here. Anymore questions?" Carlisle asks me.

"No not that I can think of. I think you covered it all. Keep emotions in check. Don't breathe. Move my chest like I'm breathing. Don't stand too long. Don't stay still. Change eye contacts frequently. Is there anything else?" I ask wanting to make sure I remember everything.

"Remember to blink and don't stare at something to long," Rosalie says.

"Also try fidgeting," Jasper says.

"And Luna, remember you can do this," Bella says giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yea, all you have to do is believe in yourself. If it helps we all believe in you," Seth said. He always knows the right thing to say.

"Your right, I can do this," I say taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

That's when I hear the car coming down the drive. I take more deep breaths, _I can do this,_ I tell myself. I hear the car come to a stop and a car door open and then close. Carlisle goes and answers the door. I take one last breath before I stop breathing all together. I hear "hellos" being exchanged and then Carlisle is leading Katie Royal into the living room.

"Oh wow, you said you had a big family but this is a Big family," Katie says surprised at all of us in one room.

"Well actually Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward are the only ones we adopted," Carlisle says motioning to all of them," Bella is Edward's wife and their daughter Reneesme. And Jacob and Seth are just family friends, but we consider them family. And this is my wife Esme. And you already know Luna-Brooke."

"Hello everyone, Hello Luna-Brooke," Katie says and everyone replies a hello or gives her a nod," I'm glad you are okay," she says to me.

"Yes I am. Thanks to Carlisle and his family," I say giving her a smile.

"That's good that he was around. Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I have to be sure this is what you want and ask you a few questions," she asks me. I was afraid to talk to her in private._ I can do this,_ I tell myself again.

"Okay we can go to my room," I say leading her up the stairs to my room," Here we are."

"Wow they already have a room ready for you and everything,"

"Yea, Alice and Esme got excited and hopeful and made it up for me," I say, trying not to focus on her throat where I can see her veins pumping blood, or her heartbeat. How good her blood would taste. _No! _I won't hurt her. I focus on keeping my emotions in check and not wanting to hurt her.

"So Luna-Brooke, I have to ask you a few questions. First question, are you sure you want this," she asks.

"Yes I do. They are amazing. After waking up, they took me under their wing and made me feel at home," I say losing the last bit of air I had left. Not being able to breath was very uncomfortable.

"Okay and no one has tried to hurt you an anyway?" she asks.

"No, they've been nothing but kind towards me," I say reassuring her.

"Okay and lastly, have they offered you any illegal substances or anything that could hurt you?" she asks.

"No, nothing. I haven't seen or been offered any illegal substances and I honestly believe the Cullens don't do anything like that," I tell her keeping distance between us, getting more uncomfortable with not breathing.

"Okay, from what I've seen, this family is a good family. I see that you really want this. So I'm going to approve the adoption but for the first 6 months, I have to come once a month to check up on you and ask you these questions," she says and I smile. I'm so happy.

"Yay! Thank you, this family is great," I say happily.

"They seem like it. Now all we have to do is sign the papers," she says, so I lead her back downstairs. Her, Carlisle and Esme go and sign the adoption papers. About 15 minutes later they come back and Katie tells me that she will call the day before the next visit and with that she says Bye to everyone and leaves.

Finally, I was able to breath. I take in a very long deep breath. I made it. I was able to control myself. I was so excited.

"Welcome to the family," Esme says giving me a hug.

"Glad to have you as a sister," Bella giving me a hug after Esme.

Everyone else says things like that, making me so happy I could cry," Thank you guys. I'm so happy to be a part of your family," I tell them all.

After that everyone goes off to do their own thing. The only people left in the living room were Edward, Bella and Seth.

"Are you ready for your first piano lesson?" Edward asks me.

"Yea whenever you are," I tell him.

"Well then let's go," he says getting up and heading for the room with the piano and me getting up to follow him.

"Oh I have got to see this," Seth says getting up to follow.

"Oh no you don't. Sorry private lesson," I tell him.

"Come on,"

"Nope don't think so," I say to him.

"Fine," he mutters and sits back down.

Edward and I go to the piano room and he starts teaching me about all the different notes. By the end of practice I could play 'twinkle twinkle little star' and 'Mary had a little lamb'. Edward seemed impressed by my learning so fast. Around six he said practice was over.

Before going back to the living room, I went upstairs to check my email. I had 2 unread emails when I was finally logged in. One from Emily and one from Gale. Great. I read the on from Emily first which said:

_Luna,_

_Thank god you are okay! I was about to send a search team out looking for you! That's great that the family wants to adopt you. I hope it goes well. School has been more boring than ever without you. I miss you so much! And everyone else misses you too! So, any cute adopted brothers or any new cuties at your new school? Speaking of boys, Gale looked pretty down today. Know anything about that?_

_Love your best friend forever,_

_Emily_

That sounds like Emily. Asking about cute boys. I roll my eyes and got to Gale's email and read:

_Luna-Brooke, _

_I'm sorry you feel that way. Over and over I wish I would have told you how I felt earlier. Don't worry about me. If you ever uncomplicated your life then give me a call. I hope you are okay and things work out for you._

_-Gale_

It broke my heart to not write him back and say that somehow we could work things out. But I knew the right thing to do was just drop it. I replied back to Emily to get my mind off of Gale, I started typing and this is what I replied:

_Emily,_

_I'm fine, so no search team needed. Also I've officially been adopted as of today. I'm so happy! Sadly, for you all my adopted brothers are taken. Also for this year I'm being home schooled because of everything I've gone through this year. So, no new cute boys. About Gale, I'm not positive why he seemed upset. But I told him we shouldn't talk anymore. So tell me about all the gossip._

_Your best friend in the whole world,_

_Luna_

I hit send and feel better talking to my best friend. I go downstairs to the living room and find Seth watching some action movie. When he saw me come in he smiled. We watched the action movie which turned out to be Transformers 2 and then say up the rest of the night talking like the night before.

That's how the next 8 months went. Every month Katie came to talk to me and always found nothing wrong. At her last visit I was actually sad to say goodbye to her and she seemed to feel the same way. Every visit had gotten easier and easier to do and by her last visit I could breathe around her without her scent tempting me too much.

Piano lessons with Edward were going great. After about 5 months I could play all of Beethoven by heart. By then Edward lessons turned into Edward giving me music to play and by the end of the lesson I had to have it memorized and able to play it. Luckily, vampires have great memories.

Over the months I was able to get to know all of the Cullens. Bella became a really good friend and I went to her when I had a question about anything or just need to talk. Alice was great at picking out clothes for me, she seemed to always know what I like and don't like. Rosalie was great. She was like an older sister to me. She told me her story of how she became a vampire and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Even though no one could replace my mom, Esme became a second mom to me. She just had this motherly atmosphere and she automatically started treating me like a daughter. Reneesme grew from the 11 year old looking girl I met to a 16 year old looking girl I knew today. We became good friends and it was nice having someone somewhat the same age.

As for the boys, besides Seth who became one of my best friends, Emmett was someone I was really close to. After he pulled a prank on me for the levitating couch thing, Emmett became like an older brother I always wanted. He knew how to make me laugh and have fun. Edward turned out to be not so bad. He was very talented musician. During piano lessons we had some great laughs. Jasper was a quiet southern gentleman type. When it came to the newborn stuff I went to Jasper. Carlisle like Esme was like a second Dad to me. It's really sad they couldn't have kids because they would have made great parents. Jacob finally lightened up when he realized I wasn't going to kill Reneesme. But we didn't really talk much.

Seth had become my best friend. We hung out every day. Even though I knew he wanted to be more than friends, at the moment, that's all I could do. I wanted to be more but something held me back and I couldn't find out what it was.

I also met Charlie, Bella's father and Sue, Seth's mom a few times when they came to visit. I was happy I could control myself and things were getting less tempting.

After about 7 months living with the Cullens we moved to Astoria, Oregon. People were starting to get suspious of them not aging. It was pretty rainy here but not as much as Forks. We only moved a few hours away so Bella could still see her father and Seth and Jacob, who moved with us, could see their families too.

My ability was coming along great as well. I've been learning to control it when my emotions get high. Also Emmett and I have been working on being able to levitate things while stopping objects in midair. We've been trying to develop my gift and so far we have a lot.

After having so much chaos in my life it finally was going good. I had great people who cared about me and were good friends. My life was coming together, atleast I hope it was.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! It is pretty long! Hope I made up for it being late!**

**Review! **

**-Kels:)**


	10. Finding the Perfect Dress

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks 1h2a34 for the review! Love hearing what you guys think! Im on time with this Update, so I hope you guys are proud of me, cause I am! :) Well heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns Twilight and We all know its not me!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

Tomorrow was my 17th Birthday. Even though I was forever 16, Alice wouldn't let my birthday go without a party. My birthday was July 31st. I was dreading the party because I knew Alice would go over the top.

"Come on Luna, we have to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow," Alice says pulling me from the living room up the stairs.

_Help me,_ I mouthed to Seth who was laughing at me from the couch, where I had been two minutes ago. That was until Alice wanted to help me find an outfit for tomorrow. So this is how I ended up being dragged up to my room on the fourth floor of the new house.

Our new house that we had moved into last month had four floors. On the first floor you walk in the front door and see the staircase. To your right was the living room that Seth and I had been in. to the left was the dining room that an island separated from the kitchen. Down the hall was a small library.

On the second floor, there were five rooms; three were bedrooms, one belonging to Carlisle and Esme, another belonging to Rosalie and Emmett, and a spare bedroom. There was also a bathroom, and Carlisle's office. On the third floor there was five rooms, four bedrooms, one belonging to Alice and Jasper, another belonging to Bella and Edward, one belonging to Seth and lastly one belonging to Jacob. The last room was a bathroom.

Lastly, when you come to the fourth floor, you come to a sitting room with a couch and my baby grand piano. Off from the sitting room are three rooms. One is my bedroom, another is Reneesme bedroom and the other is a bathroom.

Alice leads me into my room and went straight to my closet while I say on my bed and checked my email to see if Emily had emailed me back. I was doubtful considering in her last email she said she was going to Florida for vacation.

Alice pulled out a black, short, thin strapped dress," How about this one?" she asked and I shake my head no.

Alice goes back in and pulls out a red strapless dress that came down to the knees," This one?" I shake my head again," Wait a second I know the perfect dress!" she says diving back into the closet." This one is perfect!" she says pulling out a simple, white, strapless dress. It would come down to right above my knees. The dress was low-cut but not as low-cut that it's showy and slutty.

"Alice that is perfect!" I exclaim and she smiles knowing found the perfect dress.

"I know," she says," Now try it on, while I find the perfect shoes."

I go to the bathroom and change into the dress. The dress fell right above my knees and was tight around my waist but flowed from my waist dress. The dress was simply perfect. The dress was so pure white it looked like snow.

I walked out of the bathroom to find my room covered in shoes," Alice what did you do to my room?" I asked amazed this happened in the 5 seconds I was in the bathroom.

"What? Oh, I'm looking for a pair of shoes but I can't find them," she said suddenly noticing my room covered in shoes," That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thanks but have you found the shoes?" I ask her.

"Yes I did, here they are," she says showing me a pair of pure white 2 inch heels that go perfect with the dress.

"Alice, I swear you are amazing," I say to her taking the shoes, while she puts the rest back.

"I try, now put that dress up and don't get it dirty. I have to go help Bella find an outfit. I don't know how she manages to get dressed without my help," she says and with that she is out the door.

I go and change back into my pair of jean shorts and my purple tank top. When I come out of the bathroom, I find Seth lying on my bed. He smiles and I glare at him for laughing at my need of help from Alice.

"Oh come on Lu-Lu, I couldn't help it, you looked as if you were going to get tortured to death, not being dragged off by little Alice to find a birthday outfit," he said smiling.

"Well why don't I have Alice dress you up in a bunch of dresses and see how you like it," I tell him, smiling at the picture in my head of him in a dress.

"What are you smiling about?" Seth asked curiously.

"The thought of you in a dress," I tell him laughing," Not a pretty picture."

"Oh you know I could pull it off," he jokingly says.

This is the thing I love about Seth. He always was telling jokes and making me laugh. I had a very hard time being mad at him because he always made me smile. Whenever he was around I always felt happier.

"So what you want to do tonight?" he asks me.

"Want to watch a movie on my computer?" I ask him coming and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Sure, what you want to watch?"

"How about 'Mama Mia'?" I say to him.

"Sounds good," I put the movie in and then snuggle up next to Seth. To anyone else it would look as if we were a couple but that wasn't the case. Seth and I were just friends. It just seemed natural to do this. He was so warm and it felt nice being close to him.

We watched the movie and I started singing the theme song. Well singing/ humming.

"You have a beautiful voice," Seth says looking down at me with that loving stare. Whenever Seth got this look on his face, I instantly felt bad because I knew he wanted more than just friends.

"Seth…" I say, my voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry," he says shopping out of it. When it's over Seth says he's going to bed. I say goodnight and let him go.

I decide to go to the piano to play and think. I start playing one of my favorite songs "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift. The lyrics come to me and I start singing.

Every time Seth gives me that look I feel awful. I know he wants more but something holds me back. This whole imprinting thing is weird. I want to know if Seth truly cares about me and not because he was forced into it by the imprint. I also want to make sure my feelings toward Seth are love. I mean I love Seth. I just don't know if it's the sort of love he feels towards me.

I think more about Seth and my feelings towards him. That's what I do for the rest of the night thinking and playing piano and singing, trying to forget about the party tomorrow.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review!**

**-Kels:)**


	11. Party

**Author Note: Sorry Im late but it took forever to type this! I hope the chapter being so long will make up for it being late! I really enjoyed reading the reviews so keep them coming! Well heres the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own anyhing!:(**

Luna-Brooke POV:

The next morning Alice came and dragged me from the piano to get ready. She took me into my room and change into my dress. I changed, and then put my shoes on. She approved and thankfully left my hair alone.

Apparently everyone else was dressed besides herself, so once Alice approved everyone else, she left to get ready herself. I walked to the sitting room was sitting on the couch in a yellow sundress. It had thin straps and came down past her knees. The dress looked amazing on her.

"I love your dress, Ness. You look amazing," I told her.

"Thanks, you look even more amazing in that dress," she said to me smiling.

"Thanks," I replied smiling back.

I sat down at the piano and started playing Reneesme favorite song, a lullaby Edward composed for Bella. Ness smiled even more when she realized what the song was.

"So have you seen anything downstairs of what Alice has planned?" I ask her. Alice said I wasn't allowed downstairs until the party started because Alice wanted it to be a surprise.

"No and even if I did, Alice swore me to secrecy," she told me with an apologetic smile.

Knowing Alice, she was going all out on this party even though it was only suppose to be the Cullens, Jacob and Seth. But who knows, Alice could have invited the wolf pack, Charlie and Sue.

I met the pack about 4 months after being a vampire when Sam and his wife/imprint Emily threw a party and had invited Seth and I. Seth had trusted my self-control enough that we went even with 4 humans being there along with the rest of the wolves. Jacob and Reneesme came which calmed me. I had met the whole pack and Sam, Paul, Jared and Quill's imprints Emily, Rachel, Kim and Clare.

Everyone had been really nice. All the guys acted like brothers and were always making jokes about each other. They girls were nice but much quieter than the guys. The party had been all fun until Kim had asked if Seth and I were together.

"No were just friends," I had told her.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Kim!" Jared had said to her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm nosey," she apologies and walked away.

I had been in shock for a second. What had just happened? Just because I'm his imprint does that mean they automatically assume we should be together?

I snapped back to reality when I hear Alice call Reneesme downstairs. Nessie gets up, gives me a smile and runs down the stairs. I sat on the stool by the piano and listened downstairs. I couldn't hear what people were saying but I could hear people moving and heartbeats. There was one…two… wait fifteen heartbeats.

Who did Alice invite? I started freaking out. How could I handle myself around that many people? I knew 3 of the heartbeats were Reneesme, Jacob and Seth's but who were the rest. Was it the pack? What if it wasn't? Who else would Alice invite? Luckily I had fed the day before.

I can do this, I told myself. Just like at the party, with Katie, with Sue and Charlie and with Reneesme. I can handle this; I just have to believe that I can do this. Have confidence in my self-control. Alice wouldn't do this if she believed I couldn't do this.

So when Alice called me down, instead of running and hiding, I stood up and slowly walked down the stairs. When I was coming down to the first floor a big whiff of werewolf hit me and I knew the pack was here.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when I finally got down to the first floor. All the Cullens, the wolf pack Kim, Emily, Rachel, Sue and Charlie were here.

And I was surprised. Alice went all out, including a cake. The whole living room had been transformed into a dance floor with a couch and a few chairs around the edge. The dining room table and chairs had been replaced by a long table with food all along it, with a 3 layer, purple iced cake in the middle. Also a table to the side was a table of presents.

Everywhere was purple. Purple lights. Purple candles. Purple decorations. Everywhere. It was incredible. Alice was the best party planner ever.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Come on. Let's get this party started!" Emmett said pulling me on to the dance floor and someone hit the music.

I danced for a while before deciding to go and talk. I walked into the dining room and found Paul, Rachel, Kim, Esme, and Reneesme talking. Even though we were supposed to be "Mortal Enemies" ever since Jacob imprinting on Reneesme and the whole ordeal with the Volturi, the pack and Cullens get along and have all actually become friends.

"There's the birthday girl," Paul says smiling at me.

"Yea here she is," I reply back.

"How do you like the party?" Esme asks.

"It's amazing! Thank you," I answer smiling.

"Oh don't thank me, this was all Alice," Esme says gesturing to everything.

"Well thank you for everything. You have been so nice to me. Thank you," I tell her, so grateful for what she and her family have done for me.

"Don't mention it. You're family," she tells me," Oh looks like Carlisle wants me to go dance with him. I'll see you guys later," she says walking to the dance floor.

"Hey, Luna," Kim says to me.

"Hey Kim," I reply smiling.

"Look I'm sorry about the pack party before I didn't mean it in a rude way. It's just when Jared imprinted on me I was so happy. I just thought everyone was that way. Then Jared explained your situation and everything and I understand. I really am sorry if I was rude," she apologies.

"It's okay, Kim. Your question just caught me off guard that's all. Right now Seth is being what I need, a friend. I don't think I could deal with anything else," I explain to her.

"Oh yea. It makes sense," she said right before Jared came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her," Hey."

"Hey," Jared replied kissing her cheek.

"Hey Lu-Lu, Happy Birthday," Seth said coming from the living room towards me. When he reached me he pulled me into a big hug.

"Thanks Seth," I said, suddenly getting happier.

"Cake and Present time," Alice yelled dancing excitedly towards me.

Everyone started to gather in the dining room. Alice pushes me down into a chair and everyone sang the 'Happy Birthday' song to me. Then Alice shoved a present into my face.

"This one from Rose and I. you will love it. I just know it!" Alice says and I take the gift from her.

Inside the box was a dress. I pulled it out to get a better look at it. The dress was spaghetti strap. The top was a lavender, purple and the rest was the same lavender purple but had a black see-through material. The dress was knee-length and beautiful. I just didn't know when I would ever wear it.

"It's in case of a special occasion," Rose said, winking at me.

"Thank you, I love it," I tell them.

"Next is from Paul," Alice says handing me a 6" by 6" box. I was kind of scared. Paul, even though he didn't like vampires, had come around to the Cullens but out of all the Cullens, he and I were the closes. We liked messing with each other. He was like my older brother. That's why I was scared. I looked at him and gave him a cautious look.

"Oh don't worry. Nothing going to jump out at you," he says giving me a reassuring smile.

I slowly open the present to find a dream catcher. A dream catcher? I look up and give him a questioning look. He along with the rest of the pack burst out laughing.

"I thought it would be a nice laugh," he said smiling.

"Well thanks, I guess," I tell him, setting the dream catcher on the box with the dress.

"Next is from Bella and Edward," Alice says handing me a medium sized purple box.

I open the box and find a binder. Opening the binder, I find tons of music that I loved playing on the piano and in the very back were blank music sheets.

"The blank music sheets are for you to write your own music," Edward says.

"Thank you guys, I love it. It's great," I tell them and they smile.

"It was all Edward's idea," Bella admits.

"But you wrapped it," he tells her.

"Well thank you," I tell them. I can't wait to start writing my own music.

"Next is from the whole Pack," Alice hands me a huge box.

I open it and find a quilt that looked handmade. I opened the quilt up and found a big wolf standing on a rock howling at the moon.

"We all would love to take credit for it but I was all Emily, Kim, and Rach, even the wrapping," Sam says.

"It the thought that counts," Emily says smiling at him.

"Well thanks, it's very pretty," I tell them.

"Next we have Jacob and Reneesme present," Alice says handing a small dark purple box to me.

In the box was what looked like a bracelet made out of leather that had been braided. The charm on the bracelet was the Cullen's crest.

"It's an ankle bracelet," Nessie says to me.

"I love it! Thank you," I tell them, hugging Nessie who is right next to me.

"I'm glad you like it," Jacob says smiling.

"Next is Emmett and Jaspers gift," Alice says handing me an even smaller box then the ankle bracelet came in.

I open the box and find a crescent moon on a key chain.

"Get it, because you're Moony and it's a moon," Emmett says and everyone just smiles at him," Well I thought it was funny," he mutters.

"Thanks Em and Jazzy," I say shaking my head. Emmett was always trying to be funny.

"Now Seth's gift," Alice says handing me a small light purple box.

I give Seth a curious look and he just smiles making me smile. I open it to find a leather necklace with a sandy-brown wooden carved wolf hanging from it.

"It's beautiful, Seth I love it!" I tell him as I get up to hug him.

"Well Jacob helped me carve the wolf but the rest I made myself," he says after I pull away from the hug.

"I love it. Thank you," I tell him.

"Lastly, we have Carlisle and Esme's gift. Close your eyes," Alice tells me. I close my eyes and Esme comes behind me and covers them with her hands. Seth grabs my hands and starts leading me.

"Where are we going?" I ask not liking not being able to see.

"Outside. Just let Seth lead you. You will be fine," Esme says.

When we get outside, Seth leads me to the driveway. He lets go and I stand there clueless on what's going on. Esme removes her hands but no one said to open my eyes so I keep them closed.

"Now open your eyes," Esme tells me. I obey and open my eyes to see a massive black truck parked in front of me. The truck was a 6 passenger, 4 doors Ford with a big truck bed. Seth opens the inside and I see the inside is grey with dark purple seats.

"This is for me?" I ask in shock.

"Yes it's all yours," Carlisle says jingling a set of keys in front of him.

"Are you sure?" I ask, unsure.

"Were positive, here," Carlisle says throwing me the keys.

I take the keys and hop up into the truck. I love it instantly. Even though it probably wasn't as fast as the rest of the Cullens cars, it would be fast enough for me.

"I love it. It's perfect. Thank you," I tell them, jumping down and hugging them.

"You're welcome. We thought you would like it since your last one was wrecked," Esme says after I pull away from the hug.

"Can we go in and eat cake now?" Paul says looking hungry.

"Who says you get any?" I tell him.

"I said little sis," he replies.

"I don't think so, it's my cake," I say smiling.

"Not if I beat you there," he says before running inside. I run in and see him about to grab the cake and before he can I lift it up with my telekinesis. The cake flies out of his reach and into the air above his head," No fair little sis."

"You never said I couldn't use my ability," I tell him. Everyone comes in and see me, and Paul jumping for the cake every time always right out of his reach. They all start laughing.

"Come on, let me have some cake," Paul said.

"What's the magic word?" I ask.

"Please," he says practically begging.

"Fine," I say lowering the cake down.

The wolf pack and their imprints eat the cake and the rest of the night we all danced and talked. Around 8, Sam, Emily, and Kim got ready to leave.

"It was a great party but Emily getting tired and the pregnancy is making her more tired," Sam tells me. About a month ago Emily and Sam had found they were going to be parents.

"Well thanks for coming. You take care of Emily for me, Sam," I say to him gently hugging Emily.

"I will don't worry," he says smiling.

"Good! Bye Emily, Bye Sam," I say as they walk out the door, followed by Kim and Jared.

The rest of the pack, besides Seth and Jacob, Sue, Charlie and Rachel left soon after them. I helped clean up and then took my gifts up to my room with the help of Seth. I lay the gifts at the end of the bed and then sit at the top of the bed. Seth sits down next to me and for a while we sit in a comfortable silence.

Seth and I never needed to talk to feel comfortable. Just being near each other made us comfortable. Whenever I was around Seth, I always felt safe. It always felt right to be with him even though my instincts tell me to run, I couldn't. I loved him. He was my best friend. On the rare times that he looked at me with so much love, like last night, it made me feel special.

I wonder if I'll ever be able to let myself love him the way he wants me too. Every time I think I'm ready to, something ends up holding me back. My mind always seems to have an excuse not to follow my heart. I know Seth loves me so why is this leap so terrifying? I've seen the love between Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, and Jared and Kim. But what if the imprint wouldn't be the same since I was a vampire.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asks me.

"Oh, nothing, just how I have the best friend in the whole world," I smoothly lie.

"And who is this special person," he asked smiling.

"Just this guy. He is a big guy, petty tan, really nice and funny. He's not bad looking either and has some amazing abs," I tell him, laughing.

"You think my abs are amazing?" Seth asked giving me a sly smile.

"Of course that's what you heard out of all of that," I say laughing more.

"Well yea," he says giving me a 'duh' face. We sit in silence a little bit.

Finally I get up the courage to ask," Hey Seth, why do you think you imprinted on a vampire?"

"Well I don't know. I talked to Jacob and Sam about it and they thing that since you were human when I imprinted then the magic didn't stop just because you turned into a vampire. You're my soul mate no matter what," he explained.

"Oh, so that's all it took. Those 3 seconds I was conscious after the wreck to imprint?" I asked amazed.

"Well actually one second, the other two seconds, I just couldn't stop looking at your beautiful eyes," he tells me, looking into my eyes.

"Now they aren't. Now they are gold with a red rim around them. Really ugly," I tell him, looking down.

"No they aren't. They are still beautiful. Just like the rest of you," he says, putting his hand under my chin, making me look at him. And that's when he kisses me.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Review!**

**-Kels:)**


	12. School

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Loved the Reviews from 1h2a34! I love to hear what you guys think! Im out of school now so I have more time to write but I also have a Job now! Well enough with my rambling heres the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Twilight! :(**

Luna-Brooke POV:

It was a small kiss but it left me wanting more. He pulled back to quick, muttered," I'm sorry," and ran out the room.

What the hell? I touch my lips. I could still feel the warmth of where his lips had been. My emotions were all haywire. I was surprised that he kissed, happy that he did and confused on why he left so fast. Was it me? Did he kiss me and realize the imprint had worn off or wasn't there anymore? Or did he think I would be mad that he did kiss me? Could he not feel that I wanted him to keep kissing me?

I didn't understand. Am I even ready for a relationship with Seth? I thought I wasn't. I am still trying to get past my first year of being a vampire. So much was going through my head. I am so confused.

The next few days I didn't see Seth. He wasn't in his room the next day when I went to talk to him. After a few days of not seeing him I finally asked Jacob where he was.

"Oh Seth had to go back to La Push because Seth needs his help with some umm pack stuff," he said and I could tell he was lying but I let it go.

Seth was hiding from me. He didn't want to see me so he ran to La Push. How could he kiss me then run away?

A week later after my birthday, Seth still hadn't come around. Carlisle told me I would be starting school with the rest of the family.

"What?" I practically yell at him.

"You will be starting school next week with everyone else," Carlisle repeats.

"Carlisle, I haven't even finished my first year as a newborn and you want me to start school?" I ask him.

"Luna, you like Bella, seem to have a good control of yourself. Two days after becoming a vampire you were able to be in a room with a human alone. Also you have met many humans and have been able to control yourself just fine. The night before you will hunt and then you will be fine," he explains to me.

"If you're sure," I say and he nods," then I'll be okay. I can do this."

"Yes you can. We all believe in you. You just need to have confidence in yourself," he tells me.

"Okay I can do this," I say more to myself then to Carlisle.

The next week goes by fast. Seth still hadn't shown back up. I was really missing him. Half of me felt like it wasn't there. There was a weird ache in my chest like something was missing.

Today was my first day of school since I became a vampire and I was nervous as hell. Things around my room were shaking.

"Luna you need to calm down. I've seen today, you will be fine," Alice says coming in and grabbing my arms, looking me straight in the eye.

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. Alice is right, I'll be fine. I can do this," I'm good now, Alice. Thanks."

"Good now let's pick out your first day of school outfit," she says going to my closet.

Alice looks through the closet and pulls out two outfits. The first one on the left is a white ruffle shirt with tank top straps, a pair of black skinny jeans with rips going up both legs, and a pair of 2 in. heels. The outfit on the right was a pink talk top with a black jacket, a pink, blue and black floral that came down right above the knees and black ballet shoes.

I really like the outfit on the left but didn't know about the heels. I guess I could survive them," The outfit on the left but I'm going to hate the heels," I tell her.

"Too bad. Now here go get dressed," she says handing me the outfit then going back to my closet to put the other away.

I head to the bathroom and put on the outfit. I slip on the heels and find that they aren't that bad. My hair I leave to fall down my back in loose curls. The necklace Seth gave to me hangs from my neck. God, I missed Seth. The ankle bracelet Ness and Jacob go me was on my ankle.

I walk out the bathroom and say,"Ta-da" to Alice.

"Oh you look amazing. I'm going to go get ready. Now remember you're going to do fine, just believe in yourself," she tells me giving me a hug before walking out the door.

I had a half an hour until I had to leave for school. I decided to go play the piano to kill the time. I take my binder of music and go to my piano. I flip through my binder, looking for the song I had written when Seth had disappeared. The song was a low soft composition. It helped me get my feelings out about Seth and had made me feel a lot better. From the start you knew it was a sad song but that's how I was feeling.

I played the piano a little longer before heading to my room to grab my black and white backpack and my truck keys with the moon key chain hanging from it. When I get downstairs I see Bella, Edward and Ness about to leave.

"Hey Ness, you want to ride with me?" I ask," If it's alright with Bella and Edward." I add.

"Of course it's okay just be safe and we will see you at school," Bella says hugging ness.

"Thanks mom, see you guys later," Ness says and we head to my truck.

On the ride to school, Ness and I spend the time singing to the radio and laughing. 15 minutes later, we pull into Astoria high school parking lot. Students were already arriving. I parked the truck in the spot next to Emmett's Jeep. I start taking deep breaths again to calm down my nerves. I felt Ness's hand on my arm and then heard her voice in my head, _You got this, don't worry about it._ I look up at her and smile.

I take one last deep breath and then say," Okay let's get this over with," I get out of the truck and grab my backpack from the backseat.

Ness and I walk towards the office while keeping an eye out for the others. When we walked into the office, I held my breath. The office was small and had three humans behind the desk. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were talking to the secretary.

_Take a breath, Luna. You can do this. Believe in yourself. Just take a breath if you feel like you can't handle it then go back outside. But try to breath, _I hear Ness say in my head and notice she was holding my arm.

She squeezes my arm and slowly I take a short breath. Their scents hit me all at once and my mouth fills with venom. I want them, the humans behind the counter. In less than 3 seconds I could snap all 3 of their necks. I can invision how good they would taste. My throat burns and I want them to satisfy my thirst.

A squeeze on my arm brings me back to myself. I couldn't kill these innocent people. That isn't me. I can do this. Slow deep breaths. Get use to the scents. Okay it's not so bad anymore. My throat aches but I ignore it the best I can.

_You good?_ Ness says in my head and I give her a slight nod.

Bella and Edward walk in then and Edward gives me a look. _I'm okay,_ I say in my head and I know he heard me.

Bella, Edward, Ness and I join the others at the counter where the secretary, Mrs. Douglas is explaining the rules of the school. Once she was done with that she hands us each a map.

"Okay it says here that Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett, Edward and Luna-Brooke Cullen and Bella Swan are juniors and Alice Cullen and Reneesme Swan are sophomores. That correct?" we all nod. The story this time around for school was Rosalie and Jasper are Esme's sister kids who she adopted, Emmett, Edward, Alice and I were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and Bella and Reneesme were sisters and adopted also." Alrighty let me hand out your schedules."

She says our names and hands us our schedule. I looked down and saw I had Pre-Calc first period. Great.

"Alright, you heard the rules, you have you schedules, now just go out that door and you will be in the schools main hallway," she says pointing to a door opposite of the one we came in.

Right as I was about to walk out the door, the outside door opens and a deep male voice says," He, I'm Gale Hemsworth. I just moved here," I look back and sure enough there stands Gale. Oh Damn.

**Oh snap! Gale is back! Whats going to happen? If I get more then 3 Reviews Ill update early!**

**-Kels:)**


	13. Classes

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I know I promised an earlier update but this whole week has been caotic! I just got out of school and am now starting a new Job so I have had zero to no time to Update and Im really sorry. The next few weeks are going to be caotic and I cant promise you I will Update always on a Friday but I do promise to Update atleast one week if I can! Well enough with my rambling here the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight Stephinie Meyer Does but you knew that already!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

Gale. How could he be here? I quickly turn back around hoping he hadn't seen me. I hurry to get out into the hallway wanting to get out of there.

"Who is he?" Edward asks looking at me.

I show him the memory of Gale at my parent's funeral and the email I sent him.

"Oh, Okay this might be a problem if he notices too much about you. Try to avoid him but if you can't avoid tell him you have contacts and the accident did the rest. I'll listen to him and see if he notices anything," Edward says to me.

"I can handle this. It will all be okay. I just need to avoid him and I can do this," I say more to myself then him.

"Good. Now we all better get to class," he says not just to me but to everyone.

"I have Chemistry," Rosalie says.

"Biology," Nessie says.

"Me too," Alice almost yells to her with excitement.

"Chemistry with Rose," Bella says.

"Pre-Calc," I tell them.

"Government," Edward says.

"Government also," Jasper says.

"Pre-Calc," Emmett says smiling.

We all agree to meet up at lunch and then we say bye and head off in different directions. Emmett and I headed for the east wing. Emmett and I had Pre-Calc with Mrs. Payne. Luckily today was the first day so we wouldn't have to stand in front of the whole class and tell everyone our names. When we walked into the classroom, everyone turned and stared at us with wide-eyes including Mrs. Payne.

"What are they staring at?" I whisper to Emmett.

"Us. Were new students and were pretty hot if I do say so myself," Emmett says smiling.

"Oh shut up," I whisper back and bump him with my shoulder and then I say to the teacher," Hi, I'm Luna-Brooke Cullen and this is my brother Emmett. Sorry were late. Were new so we had to go to the office and get our schedule."

"Oh it's alright dear. Just take a seat," Mrs. Payne says. She looked to be in her mid-30's. She had brown eyes that matched her long dark brown hair.

Emmett and I take a seat at the table in the back and Mrs. Payne tries to get the students attention back on her. She goes on and on about what we will be doing this year and somehow everyone is still able to stare at us. I only half listened to what she was saying.

Instead I think about Gale. Out of all the places he moves it had to be here. Why? Did the universe have that bad of a messed up humor. These two can't be together and she dangerous for him to be around so let's throw them together again. I had finally got rid of my feelings for him and the guilt of the last email. I had been ready to move on with Seth. But seeing him stirred up these feelings again.

The bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. As the students walked out the room, they still stared at Emmett and I. I checked my schedule to see I had Government next. Great.

"Where you off to next?" I asked Emmett.

"Chemistry, what about you?" he asks.

"Government," I reply.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," he says before walking off.

I put my Pre-Calc book in my book bag and walk into the hallway. I head toward the north wing and find my Government class. I hold my breath the whole time in the hallway because there are so many people, so many different smells and heartbeats. It's hard to keep myself together, but I keep in mind the fact that I don't want to hurt anyone.

I'm relieved when I see Bella in the back of the classroom. I rush over and take a seat next to her.

"Hey Bella," I say smiling, so happy to have a class with her.

"Hey Luna, how's it going so far," she asks.

"Good I guess. It's only second period though. But I haven't ran into Gale and besides the overwhelming number of people in the hallway, I'm fine," I tell her.

"Well for this being your first time around a bunch of humans that you're not use too, you're doing a great job," she says right as the bell rings and our teacher comes in.

The teacher name is Mr. McDonald. He's about 60 years old with white hair and green eyes and many wrinkles. He talks about how he fought in Vietnam and he isn't scared of a little punk. The last few minutes he hands us our Government books and lets us talk the remainder of the time. Bella and I compare schedules and see that we only have this class together.

"Well I'm off to my American Sign Language Class," I tell her when the bell rings.

"See you at lunch," she replies.

American Sign Language or ASL was in the west wings so I head that way. While walking I saw Gale walk by, luckily his head was bent down and he didn't see me. I arrive to the Sign class just as the bell rings and I take a seat in the back. None of the other Cullen's have this class with me so I'm on my own in this class.

I actually try to pay attention in this class. Unlike the others I always wanted to learn how to sign but never got a chance too. Now I could take a class for it. The teacher was a 40-something year old teacher with blonde curly hair and hazel eyes. She was very sweet lady. Her name was Mrs. Melody.

The whole class period Mrs. Melody signed and spoke about ASL and told stories of her friends who were deaf. The class sadly went by fast and sooner than I wanted too, I was back in the hallway, holding my breath walking to the music room.

I walk into the music room and the first thing I noticed was the piano. Oh I'm going to love this class. Then I noticed Edward and went to take a seat by him. He smiled but the bell rang before he could say anything. The rest of the time Mr. Gong, who was a tall, African American who was in his mid-20's explains what we would be doing. Apparently by the end of the year we would be creating our own composition and playing it in front of everyone I was beyond excited.

The bell rang and Edward and I started walking towards the lunchroom.

"How you holding up?" he asks me.

"Fine, not as bad as I thought it would be," I reply.

"Yea you're doing amazing. Were all proud of you," he tells me.

"Thanks, I just hope I can keep it up," I say. By then we walk into the lunchroom, which is already filling up. When Edward and I walk in, everyone looks up at us and stares. Luckily, I didn't see Gale in the cafeteria yet. Edward and I get out lunch and then find Alice, Bella, Reneesme, and Emmett sitting at a table in the far corner. I sit with my back facing the rest of the cafeteria so I won't be tempted to look for Gale.

Rose and Jasper join us and we pick at our food and talk about the new school and our classes. We compared our schedules and I had Chemistry next without anyone, then P.E. with Nessie and Rose and lastly English Literature by myself. Edward told us what our classmates thought of the new family in town.

"Many have a lot of dirty thoughts that I'd rather not listen too from many of the guys and a lot of girls have had fantasies of some of us guys riding on white horses coming to save them. I especially don't enjoy listening to the dirty thoughts about my daughter and wife," Edward says and Reneesme blushes at the end part and Bella looks like if she could she would be blushing too.

The bell rings, ending lunch and I get up and throw my lunch away. I head to Chemistry and end up being one of the first people in the class. Like the other classes I take a seat in the back. The class fills up. Right as the bell rings a guy comes running in. I look up to see Gale. He takes the only chair left in the room. The one right next to me.

**So How did you guys like this Chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed but I leave you with a Question! Which are you hoping she ends up with Seth or Gale? As the story goes along keep telling me who you think if you change teams!Review!**

**-Kels:)**


	14. What to do?

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! You guys are Great with the Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming Please! Also I'd like to add is that I am looking for a Cover Photo for this story so if any of you guys want to create a Cover Photo for this story just tell me in a Review or PM me and I'll tell you where to send it. I hope I have some people interested in making one because I dont have the time between writing and working or the creativity to make one! Haha! I would really love for this story to have a Cover Photo! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!:(**

Luna-Brooke POV:

Once he sits down, I keep my head down. Why did he have to sit down right next to me? Seriously, the universe is really messed up. Could I ever be happy? First my parents die, then having to say goodbye to being and Gale, then I finally think I'm ready to give Seth a chance but no, now Gale is back.

Our Chemistry teacher walks in and introduces himself as Mr. Ashley. He's a short, skinny, bald man in his mid- 30's. He seems like a really smart guy and has glasses that make him look nerdy. He starts going over the things we will be learning this year and I try to concentrate on what he is saying rather than the guy next to me. Of what I do hear is these seats are going to be our permanent seats for the rest of the semester. Just great.

I move my hair to the side to use as a shield to hide my face. But the whole time I feel his gaze every few minutes on me. Does he know it's me or was he trying to figure out if it was me? I try to look at him through my hair and find him looking at me and I look away fast, and turning my eyes back to the teacher. The rest of the hour was the slowest hour of my existence.

Finally the bell rings and I hurry to grab my stuff. As I'm about to fastly get from the table and leave, Gale grabs me by the arm.

"Wait, do I know you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," I lie effortlessly, then looking down at his arm," Now if you don't mind can you please let go of me, I have to get to class," he lets go of me and just stares after me as I leave.

I hurry to the Gym for P.E. I really need to change my schedule and get out of that class. I can't let him know it's me. Gale might notice too much and that's dangerous for my family. I won't cause my family any trouble with a guy from my past.

I didn't want to admit it but I was afraid of my feelings for Gale. I had gotten over him and was ready to move on with Seth but I'm afraid if Gale gets close those feelings will come back. _They already are coming back,_ a small voice in my heart whispered. No! They can't. Getting close to him is dangerous and that's why I said goodbye to him in the beginning.

I walk into the Gym and find Ness and Rose already sitting on the bleachers with many people staring at them. I walk over and am greeted with "hellos" and smiles.

"Hey guys," I say to them.

"How are you doing?" Rose asks.

"Well okay except having Gale being in my last class and he gets to sit right next to me for the rest of the semester," I tell them.

"What?" Ness exclaims.

"Yes, he is and he almost recognized me," I say.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asks.

"I'm going to get my schedule changed. I can't have him know it's me. He will notice too much and then we will have to move and I won't do that to you guys. You're my family," I explain.

"Well you're our family and you do what you have to do," Rose says and Ness nods in agreement.

"I love you guys, and I won't make things harder. Plus I already hurt him so I'll be saving everyone trouble if I just switch classes and avoid him," I tell them.

"Plus you have Seth," Ness adds.

"Exactly," I say.

The bell rings and Mrs. Smith comes in and starts talking about the sports we will be doing to this year. Mrs. Smith is a short lady with short black hair and pretty built. After she explains the sports, she hands out our gym uniforms and assigns gym lockers. The rest of the class, Mrs. Smith has us play volleyball. With Rose and Ness both on my team we easily beat the other team.

The bell rings and I head to my last class of the day, English Literature. I always hated English and being a vampire didn't change that. The class drags on because I didn't like this class and it was the last class of the day. Finally, the bell rings for me to leave and I walk out of the room. I go to my locker to put up the books I don't need. I just closed my locker when a voice behind me says "Luna-Brooke Owen, that's who you are," I freeze. I haven't gone by that name for almost a year now. I turn to see Gale.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply.

"Yes, you do. Why are you lying? Why are you pretending you don't know me?" he asks getting frustrated.

"Because Gale I hurt you. I thought pretending I didn't know you would save you from more hurt," I tell him.

"Yea you did hurt me but you hurt me more by pretending like you didn't know me. I spent a whole period trying to figure out who you are because you look so familiar but different. Then I spent another period trying to figure out why you would say you didn't know me," he explains.

"Well I'm sorry for everything, for all the pain I caused you. I plan on changing classes and leaving you alone for good," I tell him turning to walk away.

"No, I let you walk away once, not again," he says grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"Gale-"I try to say but he interrupts me by kissing me.

My first reaction is surprise. When I realized what is happening I find myself kissing back. His lips were soft against my hard lips. It was different then when Seth kissed me. Seth! I freeze. Seth. I pull away. I betrayed him. Even though we weren't together it still felt wrong.

"I have to go," I say before running off to my truck, where I find Ness waiting for me.

"Hey, you did a great job today," she says when she sees me.

"Yea thanks," I say distracted.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asks, noticing my being distracted and I just shrug not wanting to talk about it. She lets it drop not pushing for an answer.

My mind is filled with confused thoughts. I had said goodbye to Gale and moved on and now he's back and he kissed me. I thought my feelings were gone but no they had only been depressed. Pushed down because I knew it could never be. But now the kiss stirred them up. Gale and I still can never be together but that kiss messed with my head and heart.

And what about Seth? The thought that made me pull away from Gale was Seth. Seth, the guy who imprinted on me. The one person who was supposed to be my soulmate. But yet he has been gone for 2 weeks. He left me, right after he kissed me. Seth confused me and left me flustered. But he was my best friend and I loved him. And I knew I was in serious danger of falling in love with him,

But if Seth was supposed to be my soulmate, then how could I have these feelings for Gale. Seth was supposed to be the one and only. Eight hours ago, Seth was becoming that but now I wasn't sure of anything at all.

When Ness and I arrive home, I run up to my room, ignoring everyone as I went. I locked my door and crawled up on my bed. I stared at the picture of my parents and me. That's when my life was easy without an imprint or any boys for that matter, without a craving for blood and without secrets.

God, I missed my parents. If my mom was still here, she would know what to do. She always had the best advice. And my dad, my dad always made me laugh. Whenever I was down he knew how to make me smile. I knew that if I were human, I would be crying.

The rest of the night I stayed locked up in my room, staring at that picture. Many of the Cullen's tried to get me to come but I never answered. I just thought and stared.

**Hope you Guys Enjoyed and hope I have some people Interested in making a Cover Photo! Review!**

**-Kels:)**


	15. Conversation with a Wolf

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I know its been forever since I updated and Im sorry, I had severe writers block along with being super busy. I actually thought about putting this story on hold for a little bit but then i got an idea so here it is. Im still looking for someone to do a cover photo for this story if anyone wants to just let me know. Also I dont know when the next Update will be but hopefully I get some ideas to write about. Well heres the next Chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything Twilight!**

Luna-Brooke POV:

Around 6 the next morning, Alice came knocking on my door," Luna, you have to open up so I can pick out your outfit for today," she yells through the door.

"Didn't you see, Alice, I'm not going to school," I yell at her, being a little snippy.

"You can't hide forever you know," she yells back.

"Watch me," I say. I hear her give out an ugh and walk away. I get up and go to my closet and change into a pair of shorts, light blue tank top and a pair of black and white convers.

When I hear the Cullen's leave for school, Esme leaves to go shopping and Carlisle for work, I finally emerge from my room. I run into the forest and keep running. I come to an open field and just collapse.

"Ahhh!" I yell into the air and the birds in the trees around me scatter.

How did my life get this messed up? First my parents now boy trouble. I've had a crush on Gale since I was in middle school. When he had told me how he felt at the funeral, I was thrilled but not in a good place at all. Add in the fact that I became a vampire, I definitely wasn't ready. I was dangerous for him to be around but yet so was Edward when Bella was human. A thought that crossed my mind was maybe fate was giving us a second chance.

No! Fate was trying to be funny. Plus I have Seth to think about. How could I do that to him, try to be with another guy. It would crush him. He would hate me. But then again he's the one that ran away after kissing me.

"Ahhh!" I yell again. I focus my mind on a boulder at the edge of the tree line and throw it across the field out of view. Again and again I find things to throw with my mind, the biggest thing being a whole tree, roots and all.

I finally just put my head into my hands and tearlessly cry into them. I must have really been drowning in my sorrows because I didn't hear the giant wolf come up to me until I felt a hot but soft snoot being rubbed against my head. I look up to see my sandy-haired wolf in front of me.

"Seth," I whisper and he gives me a "duh" look and I laugh. Seth then runs into the woods and a half second later he comes running back toward me, only wearing his shorts. Seth comes right up to me, picking me up and hugging me.

"Seth, put me down," I try to say while laughing.

"I'm sorry but I missed you," he says giving me one last squeeze before setting me down.

"Yea well you're the one who left," I murmur but I know he hears me.

"About that… I'm sorry," he says looking away.

"You're sorry. That's all you have to say. Seth, you kissed me, and then ran away for two weeks. The whole time I'm wondering if I did something wrong. And then I run into…" I say running off. I needed to tell him about Gale but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Lu-Lu you didn't do anything wrong. It was all me. I kissed you and then I freaked out because I knew you said you weren't ready for anything. I thought I would give you some space. I thought that's what you would need. So who did you run into?" he explains.

"Well Seth, you made me feel like I did something wrong or that maybe you didn't feel that way anymore," I tell him avoiding the question.

"Don't ever think that I don't feel that way about you. You did nothing wrong, it was all me, okay?" he says.

"Okay," I reply.

"Now who did you run into?" he asks and I look down.

"I… um I ran into Gale. He's going to school here and well um…" I say not knowing how to tell Seth about kissing Gale.

"Gale, as in old crush that said he liked you at your parent's funeral, Gale?" Seth asks.

"Yes that one," I say.

"Well what happened?" he asks.

"Well he sat next to me in Chemistry and at first he didn't know me but after school he told me he figured out who I was and I tried to get him to drop it and let me leave but well he um.. He kissed me," I say but whisper the last part. Seth eyes go wide.

"He… he kissed you. What did you do?" he asks.

"Honestly, at first I kissed back but then I remembered you and pulled away feeling really bad," I tell him and the look in his eyes makes me feel worse.

"And what are your feelings towards him?" he manages to asks.

"I don't know, to be honest. That's why I'm here. Gale has been my crush since middle school and then when I said goodbye to him after becoming a vampire I thought my feelings for him were gone because I was falling for you," I say looking at my hand," but then he shows up here and kisses me and now I don't know how I feel," I explain to Seth.

"Well as much as I don't like it, I'm going to give you some space and let you figure out your feeling for him. It's going to kill me but for the next three months you can do anything with him without feeling guilty or worrying about me. You're free, but when the three months are up you give me an answer on who you want, me or him. Yes you're my imprint but all I want is for you to be happy and if he's what makes you happy then I'm happy." He says.

"Okay, that seems fair but when you say give me space does that mean I'm not going to see you at all or will you be around?" I ask.

"I'll be around but I'm needed in La Push for now so I won't be around as much. Charlie finally popped the question the other day so I have to help my mom and Leah plan the wedding," he says.

"Oh tell her I said congrates and Seth…" I say.

"Hmm"

"No matter what, promise you will always be my best friend," I say.

"Always."

When I hear him say that I smile and hug him. I pull back but Seth arms stay around me. I look up at him and he gently kisses me.

"Something to remember me by, just in case. Now I have to get back to La Push but I'll see you around okay?" he says.

"Okay."

He gives me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before running into the woods to phase.

After he leaves I stay in the field a little longer thinking about what Seth said. He was giving me a chance to find out my feelings for Gale. That's why Seth was so amazing; he just knew what I needed. I needed to know why fate brought Gale here. To either prove you can have more than one person who is right for you or prove to me Seth was the one and only. My soulmate

Ever since finding out about this whole imprint thing, I've been uncertain. Maybe fate was trying to prove to me, Seth was it. That I couldn't be happy without Seth.

I decided to run home and when I go there I found everyone besides Carlisle home. I ran into Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice coming out to go hunting. Edward gives me a look.

_I'm fine, I talked to Seth but don't say anything. I'll talk to them. Okay? _I tell Edward and he nods. I smile back and say bye to everyone. They smile back and I know there happy to see me happy.

When I walk into the living room I find Jacob and Reneesme playing a board game, Bella reading Wuthering height again and Jasper watching a civil war documentary.

"Jasper, why are you watching this? You know practically everything about the Civil War. Heck, you lived it," I ask jokingly.

He laughs and then says," Yes, I know a lot about the Civil War because I lived through it but I like to see what historians think happened in the war and to prove them wrong," I laugh at this, because of course Jasper would get a kick out of that.

"Someone seems happier," Bella comments looking up from her book.

"Yes, I am," I reply back.

"And why is that?" she asks.

"I talked to Seth…" I answer.

"What did you and Seth talk about?" Bella asks.

"Um, we talked and fixed things," I say not really wanting to get into it.

"Well where is he?" Jacob asks looking up from Ness for the first time since I walked into the room. As soon as he looks away Ness switches some pieces on the board around.

"He went back to La Push to help plan Charlie and Sue's wedding, he's probably not going to be around for a while," I explain to them.

"Oh okay," Jacob says looking back down at the board," Hey Ness that's cheating."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies giggling.

"Uh huh sure you don't," he says.

"Oh yea, Charlie called me last night to tell me that. Were so happy for them. I can't wait for the wedding," Bella says.

"Aren't we all? This should have happened forever ago," I say.

Somewhere in the middle of Bella and I's conversation, Jacob and Nessie started a tickle fight and I look to find Jacob on top of Reneesme tickling her.

"I give, I give," I hear her try to say in between giggles.

Jacob lets her go and stands up, turning his back to her, facing us declaring himself the winner. With his back turned, Reneesme makes her move by jumping on his back," No I am the winner." Reneesme declares.

"No, I am,"

"No, I am."

Ness and Jacob continue the fight and Jasper watches his documentary. Bella starts to go back to her book but I catch her eye and nod towards upstairs. I then head to my room with Bella following. I get to my room and sit on my bed.

Bella shuts the door and sits next to me and says," What's up?" giving me a questioning look.

"Well I know you're probably wondering why I acted weird yesterday and also what me and Seth actually talked about," I say, looking at my hands.

"Yea I am but if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," she says.

"No I want to talk," I tell her and look up to her," So yesterday Gale kissed me and I liked kissing him, but I shouldn't, right?" I question.

"Well of course you did for one, your still a newborn, so your feelings are still heightened. For two, you liked Gale and even with an imprint your feelings won't just disappear," she explains," What did you tell Seth?"

"You're getting ahead of me. Yes I told Seth and this is the part I'm confused about. He practically told me to date Gale and is giving me 3 months until the wedding to be exact to choose between him and Gale," I explain to her.

'Well why is this a problem? He's giving you a choice. Isn't that what you've been upset about is the fact that you think the imprint gives you no choice but Seth is. He's letting you choose. So what's the problem?" she asks.

"I don't know. I've always liked Gale and now to have the chance to be with him should make me happy but it's Seth. Seth's been there for me in this new life and I don't know what to do without him," I explain," I don't know who to choose."

"Then don't, at least for now. Try things with Gale and if it feels right then you stay with him and Seth will always be there for you. He will be anything you need whether it's a best friend or a lover," she explains.

"Thank you, Bella. You really helped me figure what to do. You're like an older sister I always wanted," I say hugging her.

"You're welcome and you're like my younger sister and I'll always be here for you," she says," Now I got to fix something to eat for Ness and Jacob. I'll talk to you later."

When Bella leaves I sit there for a little while longer thinking about what she said. Bella is always great with advice and I always listen to what she says. This time is no different. I'm going to listen to her and hope everything turns out good.

I go to my piano and start to work on a new, happier song.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think, also if you wanna do a Cover Photo just tell me in a Review! Thanks Guys!**

**-Kels :)**


	16. New Man

**Authors Note: Im sorry! I know its been forever but lifes been crazy! I do hope to finally have time to write more and get more chapters put up! I really love writing this story and my other story and hope to get more time to do it! I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing Twilight!**

Luna-Brooke POV

The next day, Alice let me dress myself, so I dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, black dress shirt with an open lace back and black ballet flats. I do nothing with my hair and just let it fall loosely down my back. I grab my bag and keys, and heads out the door to school. Reneesme tags along and rides with me to school.

"So what are you going to say to Gale?" Reneesme asks me.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think first I'm going to apologies for the way I was Wednesday. Then maybe tell him I want to take things slow and see where it goes," I tell her.

"That sounds good," she says and then becomes quiet.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, just thinking…" she says and I leave it at that knowing that she will talk when she is ready.

"Alright but just so you know, I'm here if you need someone to talk too," I tell her and she nods her head.

The rest of the ride she stays silent and I don't bother her because my head is filled with thoughts of Gale. The closer we got to school the more nervous I got to see Gale.

When we reached school, we got out and walked in silence. We get about 20 feet from my locker, when I noticed Gale standing at my locker.

"And this is where I say I'll see you later," Reneesme says before leaving.

"See ya," I reply.

I take a deep breath and walk to my locker to face Gale.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he replies.

"Umm look about the other day-"I start to say.

"No, I understand. What I did was inappropriate. I pushed you and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry," he explains.

"No don't be sorry. The other day I had a lot going on and I was confused. I didn't know what to think. But now I cleared everything up," I tell him.

"So what does that mean?" he asks.

"I was going to give us a chance if you still want to," I say silently hoping he does.

"I would love to give us a chance. So how about tomorrow night, I'll take you out?" he asks smiling, making it impossible to say no.

"Sounds good, what are you thinking?" I ask.

"It's a surprise and I'll pick you up say 7?" he says.

"Alright, well I have to get to class, see you later," I say smiling, grabbing a book out of my locker and walking towards my first class, Pre-Calc.

The whole class, Emmett and I say laughing and joking. I was in such a good mood from Gale that I had a smile on my face all the way to Pre-Calc and Emmett made it last with his jokes.

All my classes up till lunch passed by fast, my good mood stayed with me. When I walked into the cafeteria, I got my lunch and sat with my family. Then Gale catches my eye and waves for me to join him at his table, where he sits alone.

"Hey guys, I'll see you all later," I tell them.

"Alright but be careful," Alice says giving me a look.

"Always am," I say before getting up and walking towards Gale's table," Hey."

"Hey," he replies.

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing really, just thought maybe we could catch up," he says.

"Okay, so where do you want to start?" I ask.

"Um, so what happened after your parents died? You left Seattle didn't talk to anyone for a few days, then you emailed saying your life had gotten complicated. What happened?" he asks.

"Some things, I can't say but the night I was driving to La Push, I got into an accident," This makes him flinch," some of its fuzzy but anyways, someone found me and took me to Dr. Cullen, who is now my adopted dad, who helped me a lot. I was unconscious for 3 days; in that time my body was healing itself. I woke up and really felt grateful to this family and we connected. My siblings are also adopted so for Dr. Cullen and Esme to adopt me well it was nothing. They've all really helped me through this… change in my life," I try to explain to him so that I'm not lying but I'm not telling him exactly what was going on.

"So I had just gotten in an accident, getting use to my new family, and getting use to not having my old family, my life was complicated and I didn't want to drag you into it so I had to say goodbye to you," I say.

"Wow that's a lot to go through. I'm sorry," he says reaching over and placing his hand on mine.

"It's alright. Things have settled down, so my turn, how did you end up here?" I asked him.

"Well my dad got a promotion and his company moved him here over the summer. So we had to move here. Nothing complicated," he says. "You've changed a lot."

"The accident changed me," I answer simply.

"Well either way, you still look beautiful as always," he says smiling and I smile back," Emily told me you looked different and changed a lot after the move but that you seemed okay."

"You were keeping tabs on me?" I ask, smiling.

"Well Emily and I started talking and you came up sometimes. But actually Emily has become a close friend of mine," he explains, "So you never asked Emily about me?"

"Psh no, okay maybe once or twice. But honestly, I wanted to try and forget about my past, to move one," I tell him.

"That's understandable," he replies.

"But she never told me you two talked. She usually tells me everything," I said thinking.

"Must have had more important things to talk about," he says simply.

The bell rings and I get up to head to our next class, while walking towards Chemistry, Gale hand brushes mine a few times and finally he grabs it. We walk hand in hand into Chemistry.

Chemistry goes by and Gale walks me to my next class but before he goes he kisses me on the cheek. I go into Gym with a big smile on my face and Rosalie and Ness just give me a knowing look.

The rest of the day goes by and Gale meets me at my truck.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow for our date?" he asks.

"Yes, I'll text you the address," I say.

"Alright I'll see you then, bye beautiful," he says kissing me again on the cheek.

"Bye," I say and with that I hop into the truck, where Ness is ready to pounce with questions.

"So tell me everything!" she says.

"Well there's not much to tell. We're going out tomorrow night and at lunch we were just catching up," I tell her simply.

"So are you guys together?" she asked practically yelling.

"No, not yet at least. I don't know what we are," I tell her smiling.

"But you guys are going out tomorrow night? Where? Can Alice and I help pick your outfit and everything? Please!" she begged.

"Of course," I say.

We arrive home and I run up to my room to video call Emily. I send her a quick text telling her to get on. I grab my laptop and get on.

"Hey!" I say when her face appears on my screen.

"Hey girly," she replies.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Gale were friends?" I ask her.

"Because every time I brought him up, you would try to change the subject and didn't want to talk about him. Besides you were trying to move on from him and your past so I didn't bring him up," she replies.

"Well I have a lot to tell you. Starting with the fact that Gale moved to Astoria, Oregon over the summer and now is going to my school!" I tell her.

"What? I knew he was moving but what are the odds he moved to where you were living," she says looking a little sad but that past from her face fast.

"Em, what the matter?" I ask knowing something is up.

"Nothing, I'm fine. So what did you need to tell me?" she asks.

"Well me and Gale talked and well were not official yet but were going on a date tomorrow night," I tell her. Mixed emotions flash on her face but in the end she ends up smiling.

"That's great," she says.

"Yea, so what's going on in Seattle? Any boys there you liking?" I say giving her a winky face.

"There was one but it doesn't matter. He likes someone else," she says trying to show she doesn't care.

"Awe Em. You have to fight for him. Don't give up," I tell her.

"It doesn't matter. The girl is a friend and I can't do that to her. It doesn't matter," she says giving me a reassuring smile and shrugging it off. That's Em for you, always putting other first before herself.

"Em you'll find someone I'm sure of it. Oh ya you need to come visit soon. In a few weeks there's going to be a wedding for some friends of the family, so better time to visit," I tell her.

"Okay, we can crash the reception," she says smiling.

"And don't worry about a dress. Alice will find the perfect one for you," I tell her.

We spend about an hour talking about when she comes to visit and catching up on how the new year of school has been. She tells me her classes and how our old friends are. We hang up and I go to the piano wanting nothing more than to compose my feelings into a song.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed and hope to have another chapter posted soon!**

**-Kels :)**


End file.
